


Handle With Care

by Catsitta



Series: Caution: Fragile [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "It's complicated." Everyone's lives in a nutshell, 100 word drabbles, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst keeps happening, Author chats in the comments, Babybones (Undertale), Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Edge and Papyrus are both six, Edge is an anger bean, Emotions, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Love, Flirty Frisk (Undertale), Floof, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreshadowing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Frisk is best wingman, Happy Ending, I found a plot. I swear it is in there., Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic and Science, Male Friendship, Most of the Undertale Main Cast Show Up Eventually, Mutual Pining, Plot also keeps happening, Plus the occasional cliffhanger, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Still rocking the 100 word daily updates!, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, daily updates, kustard - Freeform, papyrus is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 250
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: Red wanted a better life for his six-year-old brother, so he saved his money, scored a new job and hauled the temperamental brat halfway across the city to a new apartment, far away from the cesspit they once called home. Falling in love with his punny next door neighbor wasn’t part of the plan.Kustard | 100 Word Drabbles | Romance(For best experience, read in Entire Work mode instead of Chapter-by-Chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> This fic is best enjoyed in continuous scrolling mode on mobile if you are a new reader! 
> 
> .
> 
> This is a bit of a self-imposed challenge to keep me writing. Short but daily updates, each exactly 100 words long. An answer to a fic idea I proposed a while ago on my [tumblr](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/179877833392/help-me-choose%22). I've never written a story in this manner before, so my thanks to those who indulge me on my journey~

“I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE, DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!”

Red rolled his eyelights as he dropped the last of the moving boxes onto the living room floor. Even trashed from the move in, this place looked better than the last. The walls had paint on them and the carpet was from this decade. Best go see what poor sap his little bro was yapping at before they got kicked out. Moving into the hallway outside the apartment, he spotted Edge and his victim. Red swallowed. It was a skeleton monster. Who looked up and winked at Red.


	2. Chapter 2

Red stood on the porch and smoked, skull flushed, the cigarette distracting from the fact that Edge had no doubt made him look stupid in front of their new next door neighbor. Their adorable—single—neighbor named Sans. Whatever. Nothing new. That’s what kid brothers did best. Be embarrassing. At least Sans didn’t seem offended. 

“cute kid, yours?” he’d asked, voice hinted with humor. 

“unfortunately,” Red grunted back.

Edge proceeded to interrogate Sans about himself and the area until the other skeleton’s phone began to ring. 

“gotta take this call. see ya around. don’t get too bonely while i’m gone.”


	3. Chapter 3

The feeling of eyes on him made Red open a socket. Edge sat cross-legged on the floor, twisting his fraying scarf, browbone furrowed in the picture of childish petulance. “what’cha doin’ boss?” Red yawned, rolling over to hang an arm off the side of the futon. Boxes cluttered the room, left packed as he took a much needed nap. 

“THINKING!”

“yer face gonna stuck like that.”

“SHUT UP! I SAID I WAS THINKING!” Red snorted and sat up. Before he could chase away the drowsiness, Edge spoke again, “Are you going to ask Sans to be datemates?”

Red sputtered.

_Brothers._


	4. Chapter 4

“how do ya like it here, boss?” Red sat on Edge’s mattress his bedtime story in hand. The little skeleton rolled under Decepticon sheets.

“....Why did we leave?”

“your bro gotta new job. was too far away for me to ‘port, but it pays better, so we can live in nice digs like this.” He saved every penny to afford the move. They’d be living on ramen until his paycheck, but what was new?

“Do you miss crazy lady?”

Red glanced up, the image of their old, paranoid, punning goat neighbor rising to mind, “yeah.” It hadn’t been all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This fic now has cover art.](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/184624454302/handle-with-care-cover-ver-edge-and-papyrus)


	5. Chapter 5

Red was thirteen when his old man returned home with a bundle of bones and a dead stare. He was sixteen when the news came from the powerplant that daddy dearest decided that the liquor wasn’t enough to drown the pain and hopped the safety rails. He was seventeen by the time anyone noticed they were orphans—nobody cared. He was eighteen when he earned his GED and picked up a third job. 

Edge was five when a stray bullet shattered the kitchen window.

Edge was five when Red started applying to every job he could find in Northside Ebott.


	6. Chapter 6

A knock at the door had Red cussing, ready to rip the head off the idiot that decided to wake him at six in the morning. He stomped to the front, Edge snickering in the kitchen with a bowl of microwave oatmeal. _Some monsters_ slept for more than two hours at night. 

Red cracked open the door with a snarl (you can take the skeleton out of the slums but not the paranoia out of the skeleton), his anger sputtering out at the sight of a babybones about Edge’s age weilding a plate of blackened cookies.

“HELLO NEIGHBOR, I’M PAPYRUS!”


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus was, in a word, colorful. From his butter-yellow jacket down to his superhero style rain boots, he looked cut from some cheesy kid’s cartoon. Red accepted the cookies with a blink. This had to be the brother Sans mentioned. He’d been expecting someone a little less...excitable. Or maybe he was just getting old. 

“where’s yer bro?” 

Papyrus huffed and waved at the apartment door, “SLEEPING! LIKE A LAZYBONES!” He peeked past Red, “OH, HI! ARE YOU EDGE? YOU LOOK SO COOL. WANNA BE FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

“FRIENDS? WITH A WUSS LIKE YOU?”

Papyrus grinned. Challenge accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

_Knock. Knock._

“who's there?”

“tell.”

“tell who?”

“tell paps i'm here.”

Red opened the door; Sans stood on the other side looking rumpled from sleep, a yellow sticky between his phalanges. Papyrus did say he left a note after he barged in and started yammering at Edge. Speaking of which…

“oi pipsqueaks, one of yer dead yet?” The response was a smattering of giggles from Papyrus. “wanna come in while i get'em?”

Sans nodded, “sorry bout paps. he's never been good remembering the stranger danger lesson.”

“s'all right. no harm done.” 

Red walked to Edge's room, soul fluttering a little.


	9. Chapter 9

“ _tibia_ -honest, i've shut off that smoke alarm enough times i can do it in my sleep.” Sans said when Red asked him about the charcoal called cookies. It was evening and they were both taking out the trash. “he knows how to wake me up if there's a fire.”

“yer let him use the stove?”

Sans gave him a long-suffering look, “he's the best kid one can ask for...but sometimes he's too smart for his own good. tends to do what he thinks is best and will spend hours arguing he was right after the fact.”

Red chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

“NO!”

“c'mon, i thought yer liked school.”

“IT'S NOT THE SAME!”

Red rubbed his skull, head throbbing. Between the ungodly hour, the lack of coffee in his apartment and Edge's fit of extra loud shouting, he was just done with the day. 

“edge, you hafta go to school.”

“NO!!!”

He groaned, picking up Edge's bag, ready to drag out the babybones kicking-and-screaming to the bus.

Knock. Knock.

“uh, everything alright?”

Sans.

Wait. Sans meant Papyrus.

“real shame. and here i thought yer wanted to prove to the powderpuff yer the best.”

Edge never got ready so fast in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Good thing about grease monkeys was that they tended to be a tougher lot, fewer of them wigged out by a shark-toothed skeleton showing up to fix cars. There were a couple he'd need to keep a socket on, but Red had high hopes. Despite less than reputable reasons, he knew his way around import vehicles, and his supervisor approved. 

If only the uniforms weren't so dorky. The pants were too big on his pelvis and he spent half the morning tripping. And there was a smiley on his temp badge. Whatever. He'd break out the sewing kit at home.


	12. Chapter 12

“i'm home. how wuz school?” Red called as he went to drop his keys on the kitchen counter. It was dark. Edge usually turned on the lights unless there was a code Yellow or worse. Had someone tried to break in? “edge, where are yer?” No response. His soul pounded and his eyelights shrank. “edge! dis aint funny.” He flipped on lights, opened doors, checked anywhere a babybones could hide. 

Silence.

He grit his teeth as fear shifted into fury. He was gonna find who took his brother and--

Laughter. From inside Sans’ apartment. Red practically 'ported to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat beaded his skull and his soul buzzed like a bee in a bottle, as he pounded on Sans’ door. Papyrus opened it, but before Red could speak, a figure stepped up behind him. A human. No more than 14 or 15.

“Papy, what have I told you about answering the door by yourself?” she scolded, before cocking her head, “You must be Red.”

“who the eff are yer and why are yer in sans’ apartment?”

Unfazed, she replied, “Frisk. Family friend and Paps’ babysitter. Now, I'm guessing someone didn't leave a note.” She stepped to the side, revealing Edge.


	14. Chapter 14

“I DID TOO LEAVE A NOTE! NOT MY FAULT IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT. I PUT IT ON THE FRIDGE LIKE THE HUMAN TOLD ME…” Edge crossed his arms, craft paper stuck to his skull with glitter glue. He was visibly displeased about Red dragging him home. “PAPYRUS HAS PROPER PUZZLING SUPPLIES AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO ACCEPT A SUBPAR GRADE ON MY FIRST ASSIGNMENT.” 

Red's soul didn't calm, “yer supposed to come straight home.”

“PAPYRUS INVITED ME!”

“so? you don't know frisk! and she didn't sign up to babysit two kids.”

“SHE SAID IT WAS OKAY!”

“room. now.”

“NYHEEEEEEEH!”


	15. Chapter 15

Red was burning through his second cigarette in a row on the porch when Sans’ outside door opened. “heard what happened today.” Red kept smoking, staring at the stars above. “frisk is a good kid, real responsible. always feel better knowin’ someone is with paps when i can’t be…”

“good fer yer,” Red gritted his fangs. He could sense Sans’ stare.

“paps shouldn’t have invited edge over without permission. m’sorry. but neither frisk or i care if he visits after school. we both think the boys are good for each other.”

Ash flitted to the cement. 

Red lit another cigarette.


	16. Chapter 16

Having screaming matches with a small child probably wasn't the best way to make a good impression on anyone, least of all his (still adorable) neighbor. But Red didn't care right now. Their souls understood each other despite the raised voices. Also, who didn't every so often have shouting matches with their sibling?

They were quibbling over after school plans in the hallway when Edge decided to pull his usual stunt. 

“frick! leggo brat,” Red grumbled, his hand trapped in Edge's mouth. Painful, but minimal HP damage. A sharp breath drew his attention. There stood Sans with dark, frightened sockets


	17. Chapter 17

“uh, sup?” Red gave a small wave, yanking his hand free of Edge’s mouth. Sans looked terribly small as he inched back, his eyelights returning slow and fuzzy. That was when Red felt it, the resonate pull of being CHECKED, and he squared his shoulders. “oi! what the hell?!” It was rude to CHECK someone outside of an Encounter, and in their old neighborhood, monsters only did that before they jumped someone. Sans probably didn’t mean any harm, but still—

“your stats…”

“pfft. gonna take more than a nibble to dust me, sansy.”

“edge has to stop biting.”

Say what?


	18. Chapter 18

“whaddya mean by that?”

“he can’t go around biting people! what if he lost his temper and hurt someone? kids don’t always have a lotta hp, red.”

“don’t talk like you know anythin’. he’s never bit someone that didn’t deserve it! until he can make bullets, biting is the best way to defend himself. unless letting him get kidnapped or left in some ditch is better?!”

“what?” Sans rocked on his heels, “look, it’s just, he needs to be careful.”

Red growled and in his anger, hit Sans with a CHECK. His fury instantly sputtered out, “oh.”

**SANS  
1 HP**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my title choice is making sense as this fic progresses. Heh. Mind the angst tag, because it makes the fluff all the sweeter. Also, we've surpassed 150 kudos in just over 2 weeks. Thanks everyone for your support!


	19. Chapter 19

And here Red thought five was a crummy number.

Sans didn’t reply as he retreated back into his apartment, and Edge stopped fighting the rest of the walk down to the bus stop. The tiniest bit of carelessness could dust Sans. Heck, most monsters Fell Down by the time they reached Red’s HoPe, and here Sans was persisting with one. His soul twisted, unfocused anger and unwarranted protectiveness mingling in his ribcage. 

“TCH, STOP MAKING STUPID FACES AND GIVE HIM A PUZZLE ALREADY!”

Red’s skull flushed scarlet.

Edge strutted off like a little lord, Papyrus rushing up to hug him.


	20. Chapter 20

“hotcat?”

It was the weekend and Red decided to take Edge to the park. Neither were expecting to see Sans with a cart, peddling monsterfood. They hadn’t spoken since the biting incident, but Sans smiled at him without guile as he approached. 

“sup, neighbor,” Red grumbled.

“sup. you two hungry?” 

“YES! BUT RED SAYS EATING OUT IS TOO EXPENSIVE.” Ouch kid. Red was about to just fork over the buck when Edge pointed at a little sign, “I WANT THAT!” 

There, written in sloppy letters read: finish the sans challenge in 1 min or less and get a free ‘cat.


	21. Chapter 21

A bottle of ketchup. The special was literally just a bottle of ketchup. Red protested, but Edge set his jaw, held out a hand and didn’t budge until Sans handed over the freshly opened bottle, “START THE TIMER!” Both older skeletons looked at each other, and Sans shrugged, tapping on his phone. 

“go.”

Edge upturned the bottle and drank. Red’s nonexistent stomach churned. Then, just as the alarm rang, he slammed the container down.

“HA! I WIN! ONE HOTCAT WITH MUSTARD PLEASE!”

“you hate mustard…”

Edge shoved the ‘cat at Red before running off to go play on the swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Predictable challenge is predictable. Also, what is Edgy up to~?


	22. Chapter 22

Red was caught between chuckling in affection for the little squirt and scolding him for his gall. What happened was a choke and a sputter, his skull flushing rose. At the corner of his eye he caught Sans arch a browbrone. Out of reflex, Red flipped him the bird before scarfing down the dog. Sans laughed. It was a low, dusty sound, like he didn't do it often. He leaned over the stand and winked at Red.

“he always that cuddly?”

“as a bear trap.”

“paps wants to hang out again.”

“playdate?”

“sleepover. he insists.”

“i dunno…”

“please?”

That look...


	23. Chapter 23

He shouldn't allow it. Boundaries weren't learned through lax rules. But he wanted to give Edge the childhood Red didn't have. Which was how he found himself at Sans’ door, Edge in his PJs, tense but wavering. Papyrus made a giddy sound and picked Edge up, carrying him off squawking in protest. They'd be fine.

So why did he linger? Sweat beaded down his spine. 

“y'know, you can join if you want. paps wouldn't mind.”

Red narrowed his sockets at Sans, “what about yer?” Sans reply was ‘that look’. The one he couldn't name. Or resist. “lemme grab my toothbrush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: +is anxious about leaving Edge alone+  
> Sans: "Eh, just join. Room for everyone." +is very good at reading people+  
> Red: "Whelp. There goes my willpower."


	24. Chapter 24

The inside of Sans’s apartment made Red wonder if the other skeleton was colorblind. Between the off-green couch and the violently orange-and-purple striped rug, it was a legitimate thing to ponder. “i’ve got snacks and the tv’s all set up. ‘course paps will want to build a pillow fort before we start the movie.” The way Sans said it gave the impression that he’s done this a thousand times before. “not a sleepover without a fort.” Red followed him into the kitchen, kicking off his shoes, his eyelights going wide. “condiment?”

On the counter were bottles of ketchup and mustard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(You want to do a writing trade with me? Check out my Tumblr post here.)](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catsitta%22)


	25. Chapter 25

Sans’ couch was one of the most uncomfortable things Red ever had the misfortune of sitting on. At least two springs dug into his lower spine and the padding inside the cushions were about as soft as rocks. But Red quickly dismissed his discomfort when Sans tossed his jacket over the back and bid him to do the same, giving him full view of his humeri and clavicle. Sans sipped his ketchup, eyelights drifting between the tv and the mound of blankets and pillows. Adults were banned from the fort. 

Suddenly, their gazes met.

Red near forgot his own name.


	26. Chapter 26

Three hours. That is as long as the kids lasted before they conked out. Papyrus, a skeleton of standards, insisted that the floor wasn’t for sleeping, and dragged a dozing Edge to his room. They made a pile of bones on his race car bed. The sight made Red’s soul ache. He’d never seen Edge so relaxed around another monster before. 

He retreated to the couch, the MTT channel glowing pink-and-purple on the screen.

“yer willinging watch the trash can?”

“paps loves him. his shows make decent background noise.” A pause. “it’s still early.”

Neither mentioned how their shoulders touched.


	27. Chapter 27

There was a hum to the air. The kind that had Red lurching awake in an instant, soul hammering, aura flaring at the threat. He was being attacked! On blind instinct he located the source of the magic and grabbed it, clumsy but firm, their soul turned blue. Oh angel above, did Sans attack him? 

“woah, easy there.” Speaking of...Sans’ voice rumbled by his skull. Wait. Had he fallen asleep on the couch...on Sans?! Then who? He looked up, strung up above them was Edge, flailing, a halo of tiny bullets (His first ones!!!) still bright around him.


	28. Chapter 28

Red was proud of the little brat. Nobody else in his class could make bullets, not even Papyrus. But the pipsqueak’s explanation for why he snuck up on them like he did, earned a glower. Apparently, upon seeing him sleeping against Sans, he’d decided that they were ‘doing things out of order according to the Relationship Handbook’ and planned on poking Red with a bone. He sent the kids back to bed with a warning, and flopped on the couch, skull flushed.

“relationship handbook?” he looked at Sans, who shrugged.

“one of pap’s books. it is for a video game.”


	29. Chapter 29

“yer...alright?”

“yeah.”

“sorry ‘bout my bro.”

“it’s fine.”

“he coulda…”

“nah, he couldn’t.”

“but your hp...”

“red, i’ve been their age, and done some babysitting myself. i can handle baby’s first bullets. he wouldn’t have hit me.”

“yer were asleep too.”

“...i was awake the moment they started playing with magic in the other room. they spent about five minutes sneaking up on us.”

“wait. yer just...pretended to sleep?”

“yep.”

“and yer didn’t move?”

“what can i say, you looked comfortable.” Red covered his face and Sans chuckled. “wonder how long it’ll be before paps makes his own?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sans explains that for some reason he's perfectly prepared to handle magic attacks despite freaking out over Edge biting. ;) Can my readers reason why?


	30. Chapter 30

Red and Sans remained awake, MTT muted on the television. This distance between them felt like miles. His thoughts whirled. After an hour, Sans slumped, dozy, shoulder once more touching his, wonderful and warm, Red couldn’t bear the silence any longer. 

“uh, hey. can...we talk?”

“izzit serious?”

“maybe? yes?” Sans sat up, blinking away sleep. Angel he looked perfect. “do yer...i feel...and yer..” He’d never done this before. Never confessed. Never tested to see if another monster felt the same. Sans tilted his skull, confused. Taking a page from Mettaton’s terrible soaps, Red pulled their teeth together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +walks away whistling+  
> That only took 30 chapters to happen. xD


	31. Chapter 31

For an unbearable soulbeat, Sans was still. Unresponsive. Cold. Red felt his hopes crumble as he began to pull away. Then smooth phalanges caught his shoulders, careful, tentative, and he leaned into the kiss. It was quiet and chaste, neither pushing, both ebbing and flowing. When they broke apart, Red’s soul soared, Sans’ own humming along with its song. A perfect first kiss. Dazed, Red leaned in again, but Sans backed off, standing. Red rose with him, broader but shorter than the other skeleton. 

“sans?”

His smile was sad, “that shouldn’t have happened.”

“but yer kissed me back...”

“i know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +hides a bit+   
> Should I mention this moment has been planned since the start and maybe, juuuuust maybe a certain tag that hasn't been in play maaaaaay be quite relevant, quite soon.
> 
> Now, can anyone guess why Sans is backing off here? Because there are mutiple right answers and not all of them have been revealed to you, my dear readers.


	32. Chapter 32

Joy festered with humiliation and shame, leaving Red speechless as he tried to piece together what went wrong. 

"red, we barely know each other," there was a tiredness to Sans' voice, like he didn't want to be having this conversation either. "and i didn't intend to lead you on…"

"bullshit." Sans flinched back. 

"i understand you're hurt…"

"i heard yer soul!"

Silence. Neither of them could deny the mingled harmony that sang between them. They both wanted that kiss! But Red wasn't going to force the idiot to get over his emotional constipation. 

"it's not that simple."

Is it ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This fic now has fanart! Check out this adorable picture of Edge biting Red.](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/185259002647/this-lovely-piece-is-edge-and-red-from-my-fic%22)
> 
> This 'arc' in the story is almost done. ;_;
> 
> Anyway, just as clarification, Red mentioning Souls is part of the reason why he's feeling so hurt by the rejection. Souls/magic are (in this interpretation of the UT-verse) crucial to understanding compatibility between monsters. Basically, if you're into somebody enough, your magic will convey that attraction, and both Red and Sans are quite aware now that the other is both attracted and compatible with them. Due to this transparency, Monsters would move rather quickly in relationships as compared to humans, so Red being forward isn't strange culturally speaking. 
> 
> SO, all that rambling aside, let us move on and see whose theories on why Sans is being evasive are correct. I'll say that some guesses have been spot on for some of the reasons he has. ^_- Thanks all of you for reading, because we still have an adventure ahead.


	33. Chapter 33

With morning came goodbyes, Papyrus and Edge more subdued than normal, obviously thinking the odd mood between Sans and Red were their fault. Edge clutched his sleeping clothes and scuttled home, while Papyrus retreated back to his room, obviously not liking the tension despite the smile on his face. It was terribly awkward. As Red made to follow Edge, Sans grabbed his wrist, suddenly close, making his traitorous, masochistic soul skip.

“don’t take edge away from paps, please. your brother has made him happier than i’ve ever seen before.”

“i wouldn’t do that to the kid.”

“thanks.”

Red went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arc One
> 
> Alright, now, I want to know what kind of scenes/moments you guys want to see in this fic (a day at work, homework with edge, etc). I do have a plot (and yes, even romance stuff like 'first date, cuddles, etc' are game), but I would like to hear what kind of things you wanna know about the boys. Keeping in mind that Red is our narrator.


	34. Chapter 34

"Where's your head, kid?"

Red blinked up at his scruffy, grey-bearded supervisor, realizing in a burst of panic that he was standing in the breakroom, staring aimlessly at a mop bucket, instead of cleaning like he supposed to. How long had he been daydreaming?

"Easy, easy. You're twitchier than a squirrel without a tree today."

"sorry. i'll get back to work."

The old man crossed his arms, "Red…"

"it's fine. i'm fine. stop hovering bossman." Reassured by Red's snark, he nodded. Leaving Red alone again. He swore softly. Even days later, he couldn't keep his mind off Sans. 

Crushes sucked.


	35. Chapter 35

Love, was, in short, simple for monsters. 

Male or female, big or small, at the core of them was the same beating pulse, their forms all but varied shells for the same fragile souls. It was terribly easy for a monster to love. A hint of trust and closeness, and a pair would know in an instant if the feeling was mutual. To deny it once known...was odd. Culturally. Why would one not want to be with their beloved?

Red paused to watch Sans leave his apartment, their eyelights meeting.

His soul pulsed.

If only he could let go.


	36. Chapter 36

Frisk watched Papyrus most evenings. With some pestering, Red relented and allowed Edge to visit, still leery of the fact that she didn't ask for payment. It was on one such evening that work kept him late (some high roller that the shop bent backwards to meet his demands), and left him scurrying home past Edge's bedtime. He knocked, sweating, only to be greeted by Sans. Who wore round wire-framed glasses and a crisp white coat. Not exactly hot dog salesman attire. 

Red followed him in and Sans led him to Papyrus' bedroom, cracking open the door, "kiddos are asleep."


	37. Chapter 37

"what's with the geek gear?" Red asked with a wave, closing the door to let the kids sleep. Sans picked at the tape holding the frames on his skull, glancing away.

"work."

"figured since it aint halloween."

No elaboration came. Instead Sans shrugged out of the jacket, looking even more exhausted than normal. He fidgeted. Red rolled crimson eyelights and grabbed Sans' wrist, pulling him to the couch and flipped on MTT. "yer look like hell froze over, bud."

Red didn't ask questions. Not a word. But within twenty minutes, Sans was asleep, and Red selfishly basked in the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is bad at this keep your distance thing.
> 
> Somehow, Sans is worse.


	38. Chapter 38

"mornin sunshine."

Sans blinked bemused up at Red, as if trying to puzzle why his pillow was talking and why it had blared rock music for a few seconds. Then understanding dawned and he straightened, clearing his throat. It was morning and the boys would be awake soon, meaning work for the both of them. 

"sorry."

"it's fine."

"no it's not i…"

"i don't mind. it's whatever. we're friends...right?"

Conflict was evident in his sockets. Sansy, why are you fighting what you obviously want? Eventually, he capitulated, voice distant, "yeah. we're buds." They readied themselves to face the day.


	39. Chapter 39

Everything was fine. Just...fine. So when Red recieved a call to pick up Edge from school in the middle of the day, he nearly broke time-space to get there, soul a rioting bird in a cage. He stumbled upon seeing both Edge and Papyrus in the hallway, Paps sporting a band aid and Edge glaring holes into his boots.

"HI MISTER RED!" Papyrus waved, cheerful as ever. 

"hey pipsqueak, what's goin' on here?"

"OH! EDGE AND I GOT IN A FIGHT!" A what? And why was he so chipper? "DON'T WORRY, WE'RE DONE NOW. WE COMMUNICATED!"

"thats...uh, good."


	40. Chapter 40

According to the principal, Edge had been in a poor mood all day, before lashing out during recess when Papyrus pushed him to play. There were bullets involved, and one grazed Pap’s cheekbone before the teachers noticed. Papyrus was insistent that Edge was sorry, and didn’t hurt him, even going as far as to hug the other boy in the office. 

“EDGE CAN MAKE UP FOR HIS GRUMPINESS BY SPARRING WITH ME ONCE I LEARN TO MAKE BULLETS TOO!”

And that was that. No harsh feelings. Just excitement for the future.

Edge didn’t speak for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge had a bad day, because emotions are complicated and he doesn't have much control over his magic when his emotions get a hold of him. Poor boyo is an angry bean. And he's just learned the consequences of losing control.
> 
> [A doodle I made. New cover art mayhaps?](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/185418908817/caution-contents-fragile-a-doodle-related-to-my)


	41. Chapter 41

Edge wasn't himself. He was a mouthy, bitey babybones. This hole up in his room in silence was wildly concerning after the first day. Red panicked. Because there was no other word for it. So instead of waiting it out, he knocked on Sans' door, telling Paps immediately he needed to speak to the older skeleton.

Papyrus looked a little haggard as well, but he let Red in, "HE SHOULD BE IN HIS ROOM." He beelined for the door, "sans it's red. i uh...need some parenting advice here. it's edge." No response. He knocked again. The door creaked open.


	42. Chapter 42

According to his brother, Sans kept his room locked. Even Papyrus was rarely allowed in. But that was just a mental side note when Red peered into the dimly lit space, soul sinking a touch at the disaster area. There was messy and then there was 'why the hell would you subject yourself to this?' He was intimately familiar with the why…

Red walked in, wondering if Sans was underneath that lump of bedsheets. Of course as he tried to be discreet, he had to go and trip. Him and the box kissed the carpet, Red sputtering a muted swear.


	43. Chapter 43

"sorry, i'll pick it up," he said, realizing that it was likely a promise nobody else would hear. Sans didn't seem to be here. Red sighed and righted himself, gingerly refilling the box's spilt contents. There were photographs, most starring Paps. Then he found a slim folder labeled 'Sans' in unfamiliar handwriting. It was bad taste, but he let the folder fall open, and was met with a scatter of photos of Sans as a kid holding different trophies. There were clipped news articles too. "son of renowned scientist earns first masters at 16. will he someday change the world?"


	44. Chapter 44

Sweat broke out on Red's skull. How smart was Sans? He shifted some news clippings. With crumpled edges and creases were a number of diplomas, like someone balled them up and regretted it. He furrowed his brow at the dates. Wait. If Sans was sixteen in that news article then…"no wonder he freaked. he's almost ten years older than me." And that little bit of info still didn't kill the flutter in his soul. Red realized he was loitering and hurried to put away the photos. Absently, he noted that there were no photos of Sans and Papyrus' parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who picked up on Sans being older than Red and possibly even significantly older. Does this have a role in Sans having no chill about Red smooching him? Red assumes so. But you know what they say about ass-u-me (ing).


	45. Chapter 45

"yer brother aint in his room."

Papyrus rolled his eyelights, "UHHG. WE HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD DOORS, AND HE GOES AND DOES HIS SPACE-TIME TOMFOOLERY. PROBABLY WENT TO THE STORE TO GET MORE KETCHUP INSTEAD OF WALKING FOUR BLOCKS." He poked at the puzzle he was assembling, looking a touch shy, "HOW'S EDGE?"

"missin' yer, pipsqueak."

"SANS TOLD ME I HAVE TO ASK BEFORE I HUG PEOPLE. BUT EDGE ISN'T JUST PEOPLE HE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"not everyone is cool wit unexpected hugs, even from friends."

"BUT THAT MAKES NO SENSE! FRIENDSHIP HUGS ARE THE BEST."

Red patted his skull.


	46. Chapter 46

“sup, paps said you were lookin’ for me earlier?”

Red near choked on his cigarette upon seeing Sans, “where yer been?” 

“not far. y’know, those things are bad for you.”

“bite me. m’quittin’...soon.”

“expensive hobby.”

“stop distractin’ me by changin’ the subject! an’ imma adult, i can make my own bad decisions.”

Sans held up his hands in defeat, “sorry, bud.”

Red blew out a cloud of smoke, “edge is still down. he hasn’t backsassed me all day.”

“...guilt, maybe? frustration.”

“why yer say that?”

“magic is all about emotions. sounds like he lost control of his.”

“i see…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment to remember that Sans is pretty darn good at reading people (even if he isn't very open himself).


	47. Chapter 47

“get back here yer little brat!” Red slid across the kitchen floor in socked feet, one hand raised, his socket bright with magic.

Edge twisted against the gravity magic, lobbing bones right at his face, “MAKE ME!”

Red dodged to the side and flicked his wrist. A single blue bone impaled Edge’s chest and the babybones went still, skull flushed with frustration. A few seconds later, he dropped to the floor. Red chuckled, “when i said surprise your opponent, i didn’t mean jump me in my sleep, whelp.”

“HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO CATCH YOU UNAWARE?”

“eh, fair point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers being brothers.


	48. Chapter 48

Magic practice was a welcome distraction, though Edge was still more reserved than before, and that left Red trying to puzzle his way into the babybone's skull. It was a whole week after the incident before he stayed over again. 

"Good to see you both back," Frisk said when Red came playing fetch. Too knowing eyes followed him. "Oh, my mom told me to invite you two to lunch Saturday. Snowdin Park, noonish. Sans will be there."

"why? yer mum don't know us."

A sly smile crept on her lips, "She knows enough. Consider coming. Free food. Bad laughs. Mustard."


	49. Chapter 49

"toriel dreemur. yer mum is toriel. dreemur. wife of asgore dreemur…"

"Founder of Dreemur Energy and BioTech, yes," Frisk shrugged.

Red stared at the goat-monster chatting with Sans a short distance away, both surrounded by heaps of food. Edge had run off to play with Papyrus, and he could see the pair talking to some kid that looked sorta like Frisk and a blue fish girl. 

"I'm surprised you figured it out so fast."

"...my old man worked at the core. may have done a paper or two growin' up on the place."

Sans looked up at last and waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering another extended scene, so expect the next few chapters to be at this picnic.
> 
> Also, callback to chapter 5. Red mentions his father working for a powerplant.


	50. Chapter 50

Toriel was bigger close up. He knew she was tall, but Red barely came to her ribcage, and she was voluptuous. And Sans looked so...comfortable. Red's soul skipped as Frisk bid him to sit. His eyelights flicked between them. 

"You must be Red, I've _must-heard_ so much about you!" She tossed him a yellow bottle and snickered. Sans' skull colored.

"i mayo mentioned you once or twice. red, this is toriel, her family is practically my family. i half raised her kids."

"Hmph, you say that like I didn't half raise YOU."

"real slavedriver. had me babysittin' at ten."


	51. Chapter 51

Touchy. Toriel was touchy. She kept adjusting Sans' hoodie and when the kids came by to grab food, she was quick to remove leaves and wipe mouths. Chara, (Frisk's twin brother) and Undyne (their classmate) griped but complied. It wasn't long before they were off again, the babybones in hot pursuit. A whirlwind of energy. Red froze when she straightened his jacket. 

"So Red, you're raising your brother by yourself?"

"er, yeah?"

"Do you mind…?"

"eh, complicated. never knew our ma, guessin' she died havin' edge. three years later, pops was dust. i was sixteen...but we made it work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red is such a great storyteller aint he?


	52. Chapter 52

The math wasn’t working. If Sans was 28 and Frisk was at the oldest 15, then she couldn’t have been born when Sans started babysitting for Toriel. “frisk and chara yer only two?” Red asked, hoping to shift the subject away from himself. 

Toriel shook her head, “I have two other sons. My oldest, Asriel goes to Ebott University, and Kris is a senior in highschool.”

“Mom started fostering after having Azzie,” Frisk chimed in.

Sans was oddly...quiet.

Red glanced at him, “sans?”

“hum? oh, sorry, just thinkin’. been six years already since tori adopted the three of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Due to popular request, a timeline of events through Ch.52!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/185760360652/spoilers-current-timeline-for-handle-with-care)


	53. Chapter 53

He had to know. There was one question burning through him since the start: “so how do yer and sans know each other?”

“you mean outside of child labor? ouch, easy tori, i’mma delicate flower,” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, winking at the goat monster. Toriel rolled her eyes.

“His father and my family have known each other for years. In fact, the Doctor was the one who designed the CORE. We were quite surprised when he had a son.”

“tori…”

“Oh the poor man was clueless, let me tell you. Needed all the help he could get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request: [Timeline for this fic up to Ch. 52](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/185760360652/spoilers-current-timeline-for-handle-with-care)
> 
> So you know how at the start of the fic, it was mentioned Red's father worked for a power plant that we now know was the CORE? The CORE which was owned and built by Dreemur Energy and Biotech? Whelp, guess who designed the CORE? ^_- I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS REVEAL FOR AGES!


	54. Chapter 54

Doctor. The CORE. Son of Renowned scientist. Glasses.

“yer father is dr. wingdings gaster?!”

Toriel blinked, “I thought that was terribly obvious given his name is Sans Gaster.”

“toriii,” Sans had his hood up now. 

“I know you and him—” Toriel began, but Sans’ eyelights guttered out, silencing her. She sighed and patted his shoulder, “I apologize. That was rude of me.”

Red goggled for a moment, realizing what a numbskull he was. The answer had been on those diplomas and he’d ignored it. Suddenly, Frisk was at his shoulder, “Sans looks cuter in a lab coat than his dad.”


	55. Chapter 55

“f-f-frisk!”

The teenager cackled as Sans went cobalt, before having the decency to walk away. She skipped over the other kids, where Undyne was balancing a babybones on either arm. 

"That child…" Toriel hid a smile behind her paw. 

"so yer name is gaster, eh?"

"please don't call me that. ever. i'm just sans." 

Names aside, Red found another question creating on his tongue. Why in the world was Sans raising Papyrus? Why was Gaster in none of Papyrus' childhood photos? It was only Sans. 

"complicated?" Red asked.

"complicated," Sans confirmed.

"so, uh, can i ask why we're having lunch?"


	56. Chapter 56

Sans grinned, looking immensely pleased with himself. He stood up and called the boys over, and Papyrus rushed to him with starry sockets. "IS IT TIME NOW!?" 

"sure thing, kiddo."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and everyone watched as Papyrus took a ready stance. There was a hum in the air and with a snap, a wave of tiny bullets rushed Sans, stopping a hair from his body. Sans winked.

"it's a happy first bullets party for the boys."

Edge scowled, and Red knew why in an instant. The air was thick with his envy over Papyrus’ control.


	57. Chapter 57

The rest of the afternoon was filled with idle chatter about the boys. Papyrus whooped with delight about keeping his bullets secret all week, and Undyne swung him around, declaring she'd shape him up into a hero like her. Edge was back to being quiet, but there were no angry explosions when the fishstick and pipsqueak dragged him off to play.

Eventually, it all came to an end. Toriel packed up and called everyone over. "It was nice meeting you two at last. Please, join us any time." She hugged them both, then Sans and Paps. 

"let's go home, boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picnic of revelations is at an end. I wonder what comes next~? ^_^


	58. Chapter 58

Red woke up to a knock at his door. He rubbed his sockets, disoriented, before fumbling over to answer. By the time he reached it, old habits had him on high alert, tired or not. He blinked when he saw Sans, his eyelights hazy, skull flushed pastel.

"heya bud," Sans greeted, wandering in like he lived there. 

"uh, hey...whatcha doin'?"

"hmmm?" He peeked over his shoulder and swayed.

Red frowned and sniffed the air, "yer been drinkin'? alone?" 

"just a lil."

"sans it's 2 a.m., we got work."

"mhm."

"and yer here."

"yep."

"why?"

"seemed tiba good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another arc set of chapters ahead. Shorter this time. Three guesses to why Sans has been drinking and the first two don't count. ;)


	59. Chapter 59

Red shoved a glass of water into Sans’ hands and made him drink. Sans gave a half-hearted protest but complied. 

“sans, yer should be at home. asleep.”

The other skeleton shrugged, “tried.” Up close, even in the dim light of an illuminated cell phone screen, Sans looked like (pun unintended) death. 

“what’cha need?” 

“...watch mtt with me again?” He sounded small, like he expected Red to say no.

“don’t got cable. we’d need to go to yer place.”

Sans straightened, “kay.”

“yer needa shower. sober yer up a little.”

“kay.”

“i need to check on edge.”

“kay.”

“well? get goin’.”


	60. Chapter 60

“hey boss.” Edge was awake, as expected, Sans’ knocking having put them both on alert. “c’mon. not gonna leave yer here, kiddo.” Red scooped up the babybones, Edge quiet and compliant. He carried Edge to Sans’ apartment and heard the sound of the shower running. Good. Edge wriggled and as soon as Red put him down, he beelined for Papyrus’ room. It was both amusing and baffling to watch him shove Papyrus to one side of his own bed like a grump, only for Papyrus to yawn and make grabby hands, happy for surprise cuddles from his bestie. Weird kid.


	61. Chapter 61

Sans was a lightweight. Drunk on a bottle and a half of blue label beer. Red tossed the empty one into the recyclables and picked up the bottle he didn’t finish, left abandoned in the kitchen. He heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later, Sans wandered out in a new shirt and shorts, smelling of cheap soap and mint toothpaste. 

“feelin’ better?” 

Sans nodded, eyelights fixed on the beer. Red quirked a brow, then knocked it back, swallowing the contents. Sans made a choked noise, “wait, what’er...you’re too…”

“too what, bud? take a seat, tv time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when I said this 'scene' would be shorter than the last? Yeaaaaah, about that. Also, early post because I got stuff to do today~


	62. Chapter 62

“why?”

“hm?”

“why do you care?”

“thought we went over this, we’re friends.” Sans peeled his sockets from the screen. It was almost 4 a.m. Red yawned. A Cooking with Chainsaws rerun played soundlessly. 

“...friends.”

“buddies. pals. chaps.

“...heh...thanks…” His shoulders dropped with his eyelids, “stars i wanna sleep.”

“what’s stoppin’ yer?” Sans fell silent; Red nodded. “i get it. complicated. complicated’s takes up my sleep sometimes too. guessin’ the picnic talk stirred it up.” Sans remained mute. “so what’cha need me fer?”

Sans slumped bonelessly against him, “...this.”

Red swallowed, soul humming as Sans’ breathing slowed. Asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow, there's this thing known as the rule of threes. ;)


	63. Chapter 63

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Red lurched awake to the sound of the fire alarm and the stench of smoke. He twisted and half vaulted himself over the back of the couch, sliding into the kitchen on socked feet. Standing at the stove, stirring pot spewing black, was Papyrus; Edge skulked nearby, a box of oatmeal in his hands. 

“OH! MORNING MISTER RED! I’M MAKING BREAKFAST FOR ALL OF US.”

Sans chose than moment to zombie march in, sockets barely open, and with a lazy wave, pulled the alarm off the wall with magic then dropped the smoldering pot into the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another call back. Sans mentioned a long while ago that he's disabled the fire alarm enough times he could do it in his sleep.
> 
> Also, if you wanna so an art or writing trade with me, check out [this post](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/185961644237/wanna-trade).


	64. Chapter 64

“yer should call in. yer aint lookin’ peachy.”

Sans dropped the bag full of burnt oatmeal into the dumpster, “m’fine.”

“yeah, no. not buyin’ it.” They walked back towards their apartment building to ready themselves for the day. “sans, do...how much do yer drink? yer always use it to help yer sleep?”

“it’s not like that.”

“what’s it like then?”

“it was a one off thing. been having nightm—” He swallowed. “tryin’ to relax.”

“...there’s better ways, bud.”

“like smoking?”

“what, think i can’t quit?” Red huffed. “ever tried...dunno, talking?”

“we’re talking.”

“not really.”

“what do you mean?”


	65. Chapter 65

Red stepped between Sans and the staircase.

“sans...look, i get that you aint about that diggin’ up the grim and gory details, but yer came into my apartment drunk last night. just to sleep on me. again.”

“heh, sorry, me an’ paps, boundary problems, got it. I won’t—”

Sans ducked to the side only for Red to catch him in a loose embrace. That wonderful thrum pulsed between their souls, at first frantic before slowing into a languid harmony. Sans slumped against him, a puppet with cut strings.

“i’m so tired.”

“...if yer need me, i’ll call in too.”


	66. Chapter 66

The boys went to school and Sans slept.

He slept long and deeply, curled on Red’s chest, unmoving. It was near noon when Red, who was dozily watching the news, decided to sneak a CHECK. Rude, yes, but...

**SANS**  
 **1HP**  
*Wants to tell you something

Sans didn’t stir. Still out cold.

“numbskull,” Red muttered, drifting off asleep himself. It was almost time to pick up the boys when Sans shifted, the both of them waking. Sans blinked, then straightened. “afternoon.”

“wait, what?”

“yer slept all day.” Red ran a hand absently down Sans’ humerus. 

Sans shivered, but didn’t move away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the scene that keeps on going. It was supposed to be like, 4 parts. Then I realized that certain pieces needed waaaaaaay more than 100 words to convey. Stay patient, dear readers. Stay patient.


	67. Chapter 67

"heh. haven't napped all day in ages."

"yer needed it…"

Sans' eyelids remained heavy, body lax against Red, "yeah. thanks. for everything. you didn't hafta lemme keep you from work or well...this."

"imma better sleep aid than booze?" Red teased.

"yeah." The frankness made him flush. 

"t-that right? vitamin c for cuddles just knocks ya out cold? need a daily supplement of you and me time?" Red waggled his browbones.

Sans snorted, "pffft. make an honest skeleton of me first. can't have the neighbors talking."

"sure."

Sans stopped laughing, "red?"

"what? monsters' have been hitched fer worse reasons before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard you like cliffhangers? +hides+
> 
> Also...all the emphatic eyebrow waggles.


	68. Chapter 68

“r-red i told you—”

“that we barely know each other, blah, blah, that was a month ago. sure, a bit early fer a proposal, but m’not against a long engagement, then again, it’s still early enough to go to the courthouse.”

Sans groaned into his hands, having caught onto Red’s playful tone.

“tiba serious fer a moment...i do care bout yer, sans. yer and pap. mebbe i’m too young and stupid fer yer to have feelings fer—”

“it’s not that!”

“then can yer be honest wit me? wuz goin’ on that has yer feelin’ so unsafe yer can’t sleep?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: You know what, let's chuck subtle out the window.


	69. Chapter 69

Red knew the moment Sans cracked. That passive smile twisting, eyelights flickering out, his soul pulsing quick and nervous. 

“have you ever had your whole life fall apart with no way to pick up the pieces?” Sans leaned his skull back. “again, again, and again. until nothing felt real?” He sighed. “you shouldn’t hafta put up with my issues, because tiba honest, i’m not ready to face most of’em. because i’m selfish, red. selfish enough to soul bond with a stranger because he helped me sleep. heh. you don’t know how bad i wanted to after you first kissed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, arc 2 is almost over...and I've come to realize that this fic has prolly 1 or 2 more arcs before it's over. So...happy probably half-way point? 
> 
> We have some progress made.
> 
> Also, more tick marks for those of you who guessed why Sans was hesitant to get with Red. Some of y'all took a shot and got darn close or spot on in multiple ways.
> 
> Sans: I feel like a creep.  
> Red: I dig it. Now that trauma I've been poking at for the past few hours...


	70. Chapter 70

“yer tryin’ to scare me.”

“it workin’?”

Red had a choice. He could either push, or he could listen to what his soul was telling him for weeks.

“nah. in fact, i’m leanin’ more towards a courthouse ceremony. gives yer less time to think of different ways yer don’t deserve what’cha want.”

“...heh...let’s go then.”

“hmph, no ring? what a shame.”

“...lemme make it up to you?”

Their souls sang in languid harmony as Sans pushed Red against the arm of the couch and kissed him. At long last! 

Lost as they were, neither noticed the front door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +smooch+ 
> 
> One chapter in this arc.


	71. Chapter 71

Three things happened at once:  
The click of a camera.  
A feminine giggle.  
And the sudden hum of magic.

Red barely had time to register the presence of others before pain cracked through his skull, chipping away a point of HP. He growled and grabbed a familiar soul with blue magic. “what the hell, runt?!” The brat had the gall to throw another bullet.

“YOU’RE DOING THINGS WRONG AGAIN! HAVE YOU EVEN EXCHANGED PUZZLES?”

“EDGE!” Papyrus fretted.

“Easy boys,” Frisk tucked her phone away. “Why don’t you two go to Pap’s room? Your brothers look...busy.” She winked, overtly approving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 2 end!
> 
> Also, can someone say grounded? xD
> 
> Just to clarify, Frisk typically picks Paps up from the bus stop and babysits during the week. =)


	72. Chapter 72

In the end, there wasn’t a courthouse wedding. 

Red took Edge home, grounded the little twerp, and life returned to normal. 

The week bled into the weekend before Red saw Sans again. 

“hey.”

“sup.”

Sans rocked on his heels and pulled a hand from his pocket, “so i’ve been lectured on proper dating protocol…” He upturned his palm, revealing the ugliest puzzle cube Red had seen in his life. Clearly homemade, with lumps and splotchy paint, and the faint hum of Sans’ magic embedded into the constructed bones used to build it.

“...yer lucky i already said yes,” Red deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 3 start! DATING START!
> 
> [Updated timeline anyone?](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/186199983202/spoilers-updated-timeline-for-handle-with-care%22)


	73. Chapter 73

Puzzles were a crucial part of monster culture. A remnant lasting all the way from wartimes. To give another monster a handmade puzzle was to express romantic interest. To solve the puzzle and give one in return was acceptance. Courtship began when both puzzles were solved. It wasn’t unheard of for a monster to reject another because of a thoughtlessly made puzzle. 

And while Sans’ wasn’t pretty, it was definitely thoughtful.

It took all weekend for Red to solve. When he did, there was a click and it opened. Inside was a simple silver ring.

A physical declaration of intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call back to Ch. 70.


	74. Chapter 74

“you’re wearing it.”

“yep. that what’cha do wit promise rings last i checked.”

Red didn’t have a puzzle for Sans right away. They spent a couple evenings on the couch together, watching MTT until Sans drifted asleep, and went to work as usual. It was slow. Quiet. Careful. But when Red presented Sans with a lock and a lockpicking kit, Sans noticed the band on his finger. 

“so, uh, what’s this?”

“yer puzzle.”

“you made this?”

Red’s smirk was smug. And it faded when Sans popped open the lock in under a minute.

“what? lockpicking is a practical life skill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: "...I have questions..."


	75. Chapter 75

Red noticed Sans with a bit of metal twisted about his pinkie the next day. Despite solving the puzzle, he didn’t immediately know what to make of Red’s follow up remark of, “you’ve got it halfway figured out.” But he picked up on what one of the oddly flexible picks was in disguise sometime in the night. Red couldn’t afford fancy jewelry, but the intent was there all the same. Was it stupid to have an unspoken engagement before dating? Yes. But for some reason, it felt right.

“you like stars?” Sans asked.

“yeah?”

“how’s friday sound for a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floof.


	76. Chapter 76

“hey old man, been a while.”

The apartment was quiet save for Red’s murmurs. 

“lot’s happened since yer jumped ship.”

Dark except for the faint glow of his magic. 

“i’ve met somebody.”

The glossy photograph crinkled between his phalanges.

“his name is sans.”

It was of the three of them, when Edge was a tot.

“yer might know’im—he’s gaster’s son.”

A line marred the center where it was once ripped—

“...he’s secretive, like yer…”

—then taped together.

“troubled.”

He sighed.

“we have a date soon.”

And shut his sockets.

“i think i’m happy.”

Then smiled.

“happy birthday, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of closure?


	77. Chapter 77

There were no half-made excuses. No last minute calls. Sans knocked on the door after he arrived home from work, and the boys were left in Frisk’s care. Both of them were dressed casual, Sans in his usual hoodie that looked freshly washed, and Red in his favorite jacket. With the days growing shorter, it was already dark when they headed out.

“hey, uh, close your eyes,” Sans held out his hands.

“...kay?”

“trust me.”

And a moment later, they were stepping through the void. Red blinked as they emerged, “huh, so yer know howta ‘port too.”

“you can shortcut?”


	78. Chapter 78

“one sec.”

They were just outside the city limits. It took two more jumps to get to their destination (Sans swayed a little after the last), but at last, both of them stood on a low cliff overlooking Ebott. Weird how being on the side of a mountain made you feel small. Red turned to see Sans fiddling with his phone, and then suddenly, pulling out an assembled telescope.

“whoah, what kinda boxes does yer cell have?”

“uh, experimental. i’m testing an upgraded model for a friend.”

“friend?”

“dr. alphys. she interned at the core. anyway, let’s see some stars.”


	79. Chapter 79

Above them was a velvet sky.

They put their backs to Ebott and pointed the telescope away from the polluting glow of the city, and lost themselves in the tranquil atmosphere. There were questions asked, jokes traded and a lot of laughter before the both of them simply fell quiet, content in each other’s company. Red liked the stars. He liked science. But it was a hobby that fell wayside for practicality. But Sans?

He’d never seen the guy so...enthusiastic. His eyelights bright and wide.

It was the same innocent giddiness he saw in Papyrus. All over some stars.


	80. Chapter 80

Red was ready to nod off when he noticed a faint glow. His eyelights went fuzzy and darted away as soon as he realized what it was. He didn’t want to embarrass Sans after such a pleasant evening. He was pretty sure someone as private as Sans wouldn’t want anyone see him glowing. Literally so happy and hopeful his soul shined. Souls were a monsters’ whole being. Seeing one outside of an Encounter was intimate. 

And the thought of one day having that kind of trust with Sans…

...it left his own soul fluttering.

“ready to go?”

“yeah. i am.”


	81. Chapter 81

Sans knocked back a bottle of ketchup to restore some magic and after a little bickering, agreed to let Red do the last jump. It was early morning, long before the sun would rise, when they stood outside Sans’ apartment. 

“frisk is prolly asleep on the couch.”

“be a shame to wake ‘er up.” Red motioned behind him, “i don’t got cable, but…” 

They fell silent as they entered Red’s apartment and sat together on the futon.

“tonight, it was…” Sans began.

“perfect.”

“not yet.”

They leaned together in unison, the kiss gentle.

Sans was right. Now it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATE END!
> 
> Aaaaand early chapter because I will be busy today~ Will probably post early tomorrow as well.
> 
> Also, food for thought that I posted on my tumblr recently:  
> "I am thinking about what I want to do when this fic is over. I’m wondering how people would feel about a pre-sequel called ‘This Way Up’, where we follow Sans’ story, maybe starting in childhood, until he meets Red. It would be in short little drabbles too, and fill out all the little details that I might not be able to cover in 'Handle with Care’. Which, still has much to uncover about Sans and Red’s pasts yet."


	82. Chapter 82

Time passed effortlessly. It wasn’t long before they’d been official for two weeks. Had it only been about 2 months since they met? It felt like forever ago. Today found them at the park with the boys. Leaves were changing color, the air turning crisp. And peacefully, they sat on a bench and watched the boys spar, pinkies discreetly touching.

Papyrus nailed Edge between the sockets.

“THAT IS A POINT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“HOW DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME?”

“MY AIM IS IM...IMPEC...IMPECCABLE!”

“NYEEHHHHHH!”

“impeccable?” Red glanced at Sans.

Sans shrugged, grinning, “i didn’t teach him that.”


	83. Chapter 83

Call him lovestruck or sentimental, but Red wanted to surprise Sans at work, maybe drag him off for lunch. With a few solid paychecks in the bank, he could finally treat Sans to burgers or something. Recently, he managed to pry out why he wore that labcoat. Mr. Genius spent a few days of the week ‘advising’ at the CORE. Whatever that meant. Today being one of those days. Half of him insisted he only ‘ported over for lunch. The other reminded him that he hadn’t visited since his father’s death. 

Red smiled at the monster manning the front desk.


	84. Chapter 84

“red, what are you doing here?”

Sans looked ruffled as he entered the lobby, glasses askew, sweat beading down his skull. The scent of coffee and cigarettes lingered on him, faint beneath the astringent reek of bleach and steel. 

Red swallowed, suddenly nervous, “uh, i just wanted to ask yer to lunch.”

The monster behind the desk cooed, and Sans’ flush deepened. He glanced at his phone, then at the door, and then at Red. Then he shrugged out of his coat, dropping it unceremoniously on the desk. “watch that for me, catty?” She giggled as Sans took Red’s hand.


	85. Chapter 85

Lunch was...interesting. Sans scarfed down his burger, laughed, joked, went through all the usual beats. But he was clearly distracted. It wasn’t until they were heading back that he relaxed at all. Outside the doors of the lobby, he caught Red’s hand in his once more.

“this was nice.”

“yeah? yer didn’t mind me interrupting yer work?”

“heh. nah. i like breaks. best part of the job.”

Red snuck a kiss and decided that he’d drop by again later in the week. 

And the next.

By the time their one month anniversary came around, he’d made it a habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy day so early chapter. Just a reminder that y'all are awesome~ I love reading everyone's theories and seeing the hype when people catch onto mini arcs.


	86. Chapter 86

“Hey sharkbite, y’like hotdogs? There’s a street vendor rollin’ through.”

Red wiped the sweat from his skull, “hell yeah! yer comin’ with, goldie?”

His human coworker flashed a grin, false tooth mirroring Red’s own. Together they ambled out front for their lunch break, and Red’s eyelights widened when he spotted the vendor. Sans chatted idly with a customer, casual as ever. Goldie noticed his stare and snickered.

Said snicker became laughter when Sans glanced up at Red and winked, “sup stranger. come here often?”

“You know this guy?”

“yeah...i do.”

“Awe man, you got it bad.”

Red only grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Red gets free hotcats and his coworkers get something to tease him about. He's starting to feel like he fits in with the guys.


	87. Chapter 87

With how well things were going, Red's paranoid self should have been prepared for a slip. A problem customer, burnt phalanges, and oil soaked shoes were just the start to his bad day. He had skull splitting migraine when he came home and heard the fire alarm blaring in Sans' apartment. Instinct had him 'porting blind into the living room where he was met with quite the scene.

The kitchen and its occupants were covered in sauce and smoke billowed from a sputtering pot. Frisk brandished a fire extinguisher as the boys hid under the table. Then Undyne charged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy, busy, busy. Early chapters because of work being a rush. Hopefully in a like, a week, things will chill out. ANYWAY.


	88. Chapter 88

Red paused for a moment. Looked at Frisk. The boys. And the fishbait holding a bucket. Then felt something in him draw tight and snap. Four souls pinged blue (for some reason, Frisk’s felt slippery, like she could have escaped if she tried), and he flung them all out of the kitchen, before rooting them. With an artless flurry of magic, he dumped the burning sauce into the sink and stifled the flames scorching the stove. Fire wasn’t his specialty. He ripped the smoke alarm from the wall.

The apartment fell silent.

He turned, frigidly furious.

“how did this happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys remember how Red is a bit of an angry, protective parent that was leery of how Sans handled the semi frequent kitchen fire situations? >>;; He's back. Red has a very different reaction to danger than Sans.
> 
> Also, almost 600 kudos and 900 comments??? You guys rock! Thank you for your support~


	89. Chapter 89

Undyne fessed up. She was trying to teach Paps how to cook while Frisk helped Edge with his reading homework, when their enthusiasm and inattention led to a fire. She wasn't even supposed to be visiting, just lending a book Frisk left her copy of at school.

It was a series of well-meaning mistakes.

But you know what they say about the road to hell. It was paved with good intentions.

"leave. now," Red growled at Undyne. He pivoted to Frisk, "we're going to have a word. but first…" He looked at Papyrus, who appeared confused by Red's obvious anger.


	90. Chapter 90

Papyrus needed to learn. So Red scolded him. Sans' method of saying no and shrugging when Paps disobeyed was going to end up with somebody hurt. He knew raising his voice wasn't right, but he was frustrated and hurting and so scared. 

"hey! don't talk to paps like that." Sans was home.

Papyrus sniffed, "IT'S OKAY. MISTER RED IS RIGHT. SOMEBODY COULD HAVE BEEN HURT."

"no. it's not. red you have no right…"

"he has to learn his actions have consequences!" Red pointed at Frisk. "what if he was here alone and started a fire! sans, this has to stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the couple's first fight scene that nobody asked for. ^_^;;;


	91. Chapter 91

"nothing happened. it was an accident. paps, go to your room."

"nothing...are you even thinking, sans? another accident could be fatal!"

"get out." Red found the fire in him sputtering at Sans' rigid form and barely there whisper. He stepped towards him and Sans flinched, "please. just leave."

"i...sorry...i didn't…" Why was Sans rattling like that? Confused and hurt, Red scooped up Edge and left the apartment. Undyne was in the hall, clearly conflicted between ire and apology. An accident. It was all an accident. He sighed, cursing his temper, “sorry, kid. c’mon, i’ll make some tea.”


	92. Chapter 92

Fishbait wasn’t a bad kid. Irresponsible and impulsive, but honest. The kind of monster he expected Edge might be in those troublesome teen years. Undyne apologized but kept a stubbornly erect posture, her tone that of someone ready to fight back and unused to holding her tongue. Red grumbled at her for the fire and watched the tea cup tremble in her hands.

“...are yer really that scared of me, kid?” Red asked, rubbing his skull.

“WHAT, NO?” Tea sloshed onto the table.

“then what’s with the look?”

“...I don’t want to be the reason you and Sans break up...”


	93. Chapter 93

“arguments happen. sans and i will talk it out. and if we can’t? It’s our problem, not yours, fishsticks, y’got it?” Undyne nodded. Kid must have something going on at home. “good. now finish yer tea.” Red left the kitchen to check on Edge. He was on his bed, hugging a pillow. “hey boss, can i come in?”

Edge sniffed, “IT WASN’T MY FAULT..”

“i know. undyne explained.”

“...ARE YOU STILL MAD AT PAPYRUS?”

“wasn’t really mad, as much scared, boss.”

“I THINK YOU SCARED MISTER SANS.”

“yeah…”

“CAN I BE ALONE NOW?”

“sure. we’ll talk more in the morning.”


	94. Chapter 94

After sending Undyne off, Red shuffled to Sans’ door, the sound of voices stilling his hand before he knocked. 

“why didn’t you fix it?” There was an odd edge to Sans’ voice. He mumbled something else indistinguishable.

“I promised I wouldn’t do that anymore.”

“...heh...right…”

“Do you want me to?” 

Sans was silent.

“We have to live with the choices we make, and not dwell on what we can’t change,” Frisk sounded resigned.

“not a fan of the discount philosophy, kiddo.”

“How ‘bout some free psychology, then? Talk to Red. You love each other.”

“f-frisk!”

Red heard no denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder...this story still has many secrets left to share~ Heh.


	95. Chapter 95

He knocked.

Frisk answered, “Oh, there you are. I was just leaving.”

“we’re gonna still have a chat sometime.”

“Yes sir,” she sighed and scurried out of sight, leaving Red alone with Sans.

“m’sorry fer raisin’ my voice to paps.”

“...he’s fine...heh. bounced right back,” Sans glanced at the floor. His shoulders dropped. “...i’m sorry too...it’s my fault you even felt like you had to scold him. if i was just...better...but i can’t make him feel…”

“feel what...?”

“...suffocated. controlled. i want him to be endlessly curious and stay so...happy.”

In that moment, Red understood.


	96. Chapter 96

Healing came slowly. Sans was as skittish as a wet cat in winter and Red still wasn’t too happy about fire incident. But after a week of quietness, they sat together watching MTT and Red realized they’d be okay. They’d learn each other’s boundaries better and sort out this parenting thing. Sans mentioned that the pipsqueak failed to set any fires since their fight as an offhand olive branch, and Red grasped tight.

Forgiveness came in nightly conversations, when the boys slept.

They spoke of the future.

“yer, me and the courthouse,” Red always quipped.

Sans started twisted his ring.


	97. Chapter 97

Fall break was soon for the boys. Sans invited him to Toriel’s for a traditional dinner and homemade pie. As his ‘fiance’, he was family, so no excuses why he couldn’t join in. It was...nice. Spirits fairly high, he popped by the CORE, as was now routine, hoping to drag Sans out to discuss dinner details. Catty waved as she rang Sans and informed him of his visitor.

The minutes dragged long.

When Sans showed, he was sweating more than normal, “h-hey red, sorry for the wait, let’s go.”

Red frowned, “what’s wro—?”

The staff door reopened, interrupting him.


	98. Chapter 98

“Ah, you are the individual that has been distracting Sans.” There, standing tall and authoritative, was none other than Dr. Wingdings Gaster, arms folded, a collection of hand constructs signing around him. His spoken Font was unintelligible to non-skeletons. With a narrow skull and thin frame, glasses perched low on his nasal bone, he eerliely resembled a full-grown Papyrus should he stop smiling and don a lab coat. The scent of cigarettes and coffee hung thick, and the room instantly felt smaller. He gave Red a clinical stare, “You are Dr. Web’s boy, Red Fell. My condolences for your loss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to ch. 84: The smell of coffee and cigarettes. Sans is never shown to smoke or drink coffee, yet the smell was on his clothes. Gaster being a chainsmoking, coffee addict is a nod to the wonderful Handplates AU by Zarla. 
> 
> +I wonder how Sans feels about his BF being a smoker~?
> 
> +Red's father is Dr. Webdings Fell. Red once mentioned that his old man might have known Gaster's son, but has otherwise been vauge about his father's job.


	99. Chapter 99

Webdings almost never spoke of his time working under Dr. Gaster. By the time Red was old enough to understand, they were already out of sorts, his old man more interested in the bottle than research. That doctorate did him so good as atomized particles scattered across the void.

“uh, yeah, thanks....sans and i were just goin’,” Red gripped his partner’s elbow, hackles raised beneath that surgical gaze. Like he was able to pick you apart down to the Soul with just a look. 

“One moment, if you would, please. I must inquire how you two know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red isn't the only one Sans keeps secrets from.


	100. Chapter 100

“neighbors. met couple months back.”

Gaster arched an imperious browbone, “Just neighbors? Odd for mere neighbors to sneak off as you do.” Sans was silent.

Red forced a lazy smile and looped an arm around Sans’ rigid form, “nah, we’re gettin’ hitched too. thoughts on a winter weddin’, doc?”

“...Is this true, Sans?”

“...nothing formal yet, but we've talked...”

“nice meetin’ yer, doc, but we gotta—”

“Did you even think this through, Sans?” Gaster’s query froze them both in place. “Not only do you barely know him, but he’s what, sixteen?”

“nineteen!”

“I thought you were raised to know better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 chapters! 100 days of 100 word drabbles! 10k words, over 1k comments and still further to go. Thank you everyone who has been following this journey. It's the comments, the kudos, the fanart and enthusiasm that makes this fic so fun to write and pick up every morning. 
> 
> Keep hitting me with theories, requests, feedback and encouragement. And I'll keep writing this daily drabble. <3
> 
> Also, callback to Red and Sans' fight. It should be more obvious now why Sans got upset after Red said a certain phrase. Tho Red used faaaaaar more emotion than Mr. Cool and Clinical.


	101. Chapter 101

“okay, first off doc—”

Sans laid a hand on Red’s arm, his voice soft, “please don’t. just go. i’ll handle this.”

Gaster gave a long sigh, pinching his nasal bone, the cracks on his face distorting with disappointment. “You are almost thirty, Sans, and he’s barely out of high school. It disheartens me that you would take advantage of a passed co-workers’ son.”

“oi! i initiated. stop talkin’ like i aint here.”

“red!”

“Furthermore, marriage? Have you even told him about—” Sans’ eyelights guttered out. Gaster scoffed, “No, you haven’t, have you?”

Done listening, Red grabbed Sans and teleported away.


	102. Chapter 102

“i’m goin’ back.”

“sans.”

“i was gonna handle things.”

“sans.”

“now he knows…”

“sans! i wasn’t gonna stand there and watch him talk to yer like that. didn’t think me poppin’ him in the mug woulda gone over well.”

“look, red, i get you meant well, but he’s my dad.”

“don’t give him the right to—”

“to state the obvious? i knew every word that was gonna come out of his mouth. and...he’s not wrong…”

“sans…”

“i’ll see you tonight, red. we’ll talk then.”

And just like that, he ‘ported, leaving Red alone in the parking lot in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Doodle of everyone's current favorite scientist to hate](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/186892118947/do-you-require-something-click-me-im-a)
> 
>  
> 
> [Doodle of Frisk looking 10 instead of 14](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/186797364557/flirt-click-me-im-a-png-a-doodle-of-frisk)


	103. Chapter 103

It was late when Sans came home. Red heard the door open, the quiet exchange between him and Frisk, and then, silence. About an hour later, he felt the hum of familiar magic, and turned his gaze to the middle of the living room. Red thought to nap on the futon. Sleep never came. Wide awake and wary, he stared as Sans blinked his direction, eyelights hazy in the dark.

“still think i shoulda punched’im.”

Sans made a choked noise, before reaching tentatively out to Red. With a sigh, he held open his arms, “c’mere numbskull.” Sans clung to him.


	104. Chapter 104

“yer dad…”

“intense, ain’t he?”

“not the word i’d use.”

“...he’s just worried.”

“and yer rattlin’ because?”

“it’s not like that.”

“like wut? explain it real slow.”

Sans pulled away with a sigh, “he’s never been great at the whole...emotions...thing. heh. neither of us are. but things were normal enough until...paps…”

“what’s paps gotta do wit anythin’?”

“heh...i was just like him when i was your age. ready to take on the world...so much hope...”

“then?”

“...everythin’ fell apart. and i couldn’t handle the pressure i once thrived under. then we fought.”

“...about...paps?”

“yeah…”


	105. Chapter 105

“why?”

The question rang loud, a church bell’s solemn chime in a town ravaged by disaster. Sans didn’t answer for a long while, just held on close, their Souls beating in ceaseless harmony. God he loved this idiot...Love...Yeah, he wasn’t going to deny it. 

“it’s...complicated. beyond complicated. complicated in ways that’ll make me sound like a crazy person.” Sans leaned away; he needed to go home, “can’t say dad has no reason to worry. my hp never recovered...and...paps..i think he saved me.”

Red sighed, “you’ll tell me someday?”

“yes...i promise.”

“...i trust you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith, trust and pixie dust.


	106. Chapter 106

“nervous?”

“naw. just havin’ dinner with the dreemur family in their fancy mansion when yer said dress casual fer the day!”

Sans chuckled at Red’s grumbling and led their little quartet inside. One knock and a holler from Paps and Frisk popped her head from a sideroom. “Hey guys. Mom’s still working on lunch if you wanna watch TV with us.” Us was the whole Dreemur clan minus Toriel, who apparently chased people out of her kitchen when she was cooking. 

The boys swarmed Frisk and Sans plopped beside a floral shirt wearing Asgore. Leaving Red unsure if he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nondiscript fall holiday dinner has arrived~


	107. Chapter 107

Asriel and Chara were engrossed in a football game, apparently supporting opposite teams given the brotherly jabbing and roughhousing whenever a team scored. Red slowly inched towards the couch, before scolding himself for being so meek. What was he? A rabbit monster? With more bravado than he thought he’d be able to muster, he flopped on the couch and looped an arm around Sans’ shoulder. Asgore paused and smiled, “Oh, you must be Red. Welcome. I hear you’re going to be part of the family soon.”

“yep. it was love at first pun.”

“Toriel’s influence, I’m afraid.”

They both chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Asriel liking sports is a reference to the trophies he has in his room in Deltarune
> 
> +It was mentioned earlier by Sans that Toriel half raised him.


	108. Chapter 108

Kris was odd. He resembled the twins even if half his face was covered by messy brown hair. He didn’t tumble with Asriel and Chara. Didn’t chatter with Frisk or the boys. Barely looked at the tv. Just sat on the floor. Silently toying with a pencil.

At one point, he looked over his shoulder at Red. Opened his mouth as if to speak, before dropping his gaze back to his lap. Red frowned and caught Frisk watching, expression hard to read.

“He doesn’t talk much. Too busy daydreaming like a LOSER!”

Red startled as Chara spoke, suddenly closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "A wooden practice blade with a carbon-reinforced core."


	109. Chapter 109

Chara and Frisk were twins, but there was something...different...in Chara’s eyes. The smile he wore held a brittle falseness, all teeth and not a single blink. It was honestly creepy. Especially when Chara just stared at Red until Asriel scooped him up to gloat about his team being in the lead. 

Suddenly, Kris stood and shuffled out, and Red found himself following. Hard to think he was barely older than the guy given how young he seemed.

“you ‘kay?” 

“This is new,” Kris’ voice was whisper soft.

“huh?"

“You and Sans.”

“Uh, yeah…?”

“Maybe he will be happy now.”


	110. Chapter 110

Toriel made a feast fit for kings. Apt, perhaps, given the Dreemur family were once monster royalty, long ago when magic and men were still at war. Red found himself sat between Sans and Asriel, his hand curled around Sans’. It was cozy, relaxed and warm. Asgore stood at the head of the table, ready to speak, when the front door opened. They all paused at the sound of footsteps. Asgore beamed, turning.

“Old friend, you made it! How unexpected. Please, join us.”

There in severe black, was Gaster. He tilted his chin up, “Of course. I would be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster is an old family friend, after all. Toriel helped him raise Sans. Why wouldn't he be invited~?


	111. Chapter 111

The meal went by well. Gaster spent his time talking with Asgore and Toriel, not even a glance spared for Sans. Red was starting to relax when Toriel brought out assorted pies, and found the scientist’s eyes on him.

“Red. What is it that you do for a living?”

“mechanic. specialized in luxury cars.”

Gaster folded his hands, “Do you have plans of furthering your education?”

“...this is me furtherin’ myself wit a trade. not everyone needs a degree.”

“Pity,” Red bristled as Gaster sipped his coffee. “I had thought Web’s son would have more...ambitions.”

Sans squeezed his hand.


	112. Chapter 112

What surprised Red the most was the way Paps and Gaster interacted when dinner drew to a close. The pipsqueak wandered up to him, and Gaster peered down with his seemingly usual indifference. For a long moment, no words were exchanged, just stares, before Papyrus grinned and pulled a book from his inventory. “YOU ACCIDENTALLY LEFT BEHIND YOUR ADVANCED PUZZLING MANUAL.” 

Gaster took it primly, flipping it open, “It appears so.”

“NYEH, YOU’RE SO FORGETFUL, SIR.”

“Indeed.”

The brief exchange ended. 

Red was mulling over what happened when Sans leaned forward and hissed, “when were you in my apartment, _gaster_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impeccable. Some of you guessed how a certain someone knew that word all those chapters ago~ ^_-


	113. Chapter 113

“Mind your manners, Sans. It is not a crime to visit one’s family.”

“it is when there’s breakin’ an’ entering involved.”

“I was invited in. No trespass involved,” Gaster tucked the book into his coat and sighed. “I only wished to assess Papyrus' mental development compared to you at his age. That is far from nefarious.”

Sans glanced between Gaster and Red, sweating, eyelights small, “We have an agreement.”

“And I haven’t broken it. This mistake is yours to make, even if I do not agree with your choice. Just like last time.” His gaze flicked to Papyrus, then back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Got a secret, can you keep it~?"


	114. Chapter 114

Everyone drifted into little groups. The elder Dreemurs with Gaster. The younger members going into the backyard to play with the babybones. Leaving Red alone with Sans, who stood rigid, hands in his pockets. 

“sans?”

“...sup?”

“whatever’s goin’ on, i’m here for yer.”

Sans looked up, “...why do you put up with me, red?”

“tch. cuz i love yer, that’s why, numbskull.”

Sans went cobalt, and Red realized what he said aloud. Eff it. No shame in telling your fiance you love him.

“you?”

“duh.”

He didn’t expect the kiss, but Red wasn’t going to complain about a little spontaneity.


	115. Chapter 115

Sans went to fetch the boys, leaving Red alone to his own devices. He promptly hunted down his future father-in-law. He found Gaster standing at the back window, peering through the blinds, watching the younger Dreemurs and the boys with an expression Red dared name regret.

“i don’t like yer.”

“Few people do.”

Red stepped closer, “i get yer hate me but if—”

Gaster huffed with...amusement? “I hate very little in this world.”

“dislike me, then.”

“Hardly.”

“huh?”

Gaster turned from the window, “You may save your threats. The worst danger to Sans’ happiness at this time is himself.”


	116. Chapter 116

Red couldn’t walk away yet. There was a sense of urgency pounding in his chest, “i love sans. i won’t have yer hurtin’ him and twistin’ up his head just cuz yer think i aint good enough. not sure if he wants to admit it, but i know what a toxic parent looks like.”

Gaster scowled, “You must know about his HP. How can a father not worry about the choices made by his only son when he exists on the brink of—”

“only son...yer a real piece a’work.”

He went deadpan, “Right. Ever the villain am I. Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsie. Somebody slipped up.


	117. Chapter 117

Only son. Those two words lingered, heavy with implication as holiday weekend drew to a close. Red held tight to Sans as they watched muted MTT, his Soul rhythm humming erratically, its pulse anxious drawing his fiance’s curious stare.

“what’s been botherin’ ya, red?” When he had no immediate answer, Sans straightened, his own distress palpable. “is it cuz i never said it back? I—”

“s’not that. i know yer love me. don’t need to hear it when yer magic makes it obvious.”

“then?”

Red paused, “...wuz something...gaster said…” No response. “sans, why does yer brother live wit yer?”


	118. Chapter 118

“...what did he say?” A question in response to a question. Avoidance. When Red hesitated, Sans’ eyelights quivered like shaken fireflies. “what. did. he. say?”

“uh...i think he slipped up or somethin’, he was kinda emotional fer him and he said...yer wuz his...only son…which don’t make any sense since paps looks like the guy and...sans?”

“oh.”

“look, i get family can be weird. said before i don’t know my mum. know me’an’boss hafta have one, even if it’s hard to picture our old man lovin’ anyone enough he made a child...twice.”

Sans laughed. 

Hysterical.


	119. Chapter 119

“sans!” Red shook the other skeleton, touched his skull, tried to sort what exactly was wrong. Because soon the laughter turned to shudders and he clung tight to Red. 1 HP. Easy to lose. HoPE was directly linked to health, physical and mental, and for years Sans was existing on one. 

“i knew this couldn’t last. just a fantasy. a dream. a delusion.”

“sans?”

“you’ll leave. why would you stay?”

Sans’ magic was feverish, aura crackling.

“i won’t. whatever it is, i won’t leave.”

“not if i give you a reason to stay.”

The kiss felt wrong. Red pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +ducks+
> 
> That isn't a normal reaction to such a benign question, Sans. For those of you on the edge of your seat...this is the last mini arc of Arc Three. And it's over soon. Take that as you will. ;)
> 
> Keep in mind I am a sucker for a happy ending at the end of all the angst and drama.


	120. Chapter 120

“...paps isn’t my brother…”

The confession was a quiet, miserable thing. Full of shame. He still held onto Red like he might turn to smoke and vanish.

The pictures. His interactions with Gaster. The hesitance he had in loving Red. It came together like strange puzzle. And it hurt. It squeezed his Soul with undeniable betrayal. 

“he’s yer son, aint he? that’s why he don’t live wit gaster. and the others either don’t know, or they’re hiding it fer yer. frisk. toriel. even yer dad.”

“...yes…”

“were yer ever gonna tell me?”

A terrible taboo was single parenthood amongst monsterkind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: We're going to get details on the taboo thing soon. But there are a number of reasons Red is feeling hurt right now. That 100 word limit. Keeps ya on the edge of your seat.
> 
> Things to consider:  
> +Web took his jump about 3 years after Red assumes him and Edge's ma died.
> 
> +Gaster was never detailed as having or not having a partner.
> 
> +It is implied the Dreemurs know the Gaster family well enough to know about partners, yet never bring them up in any context. They openly welcome Red.
> 
>  
> 
> Answers soon. It's gonna take a couple more chapters to get the most pressing ones out of the way. Until tomorrow!


	121. Chapter 121

Mixed families were rare among monsters. For all their capacity for love and compassion, it was well known that loss of a partner, someone who you loved enough your Souls sparked life, left scars. Made Soul Bonding almost impossible. The loss of Bond, whether through death or (rarely) severance, could dust a monster. (Some said dusting was better than enduring.) Single parents were perceived with pity, though status could mitigate the worst of it. 

It wasn’t uncommon for monsters to do as Sans did and hide the fact. Whether through implying their partner was alive and elsewhere, or other excuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Bonding =/= Marriage. It's closely associated, but was practiced before the more human idea of ceremony came into practice. It's considered permanent and a precursor to children. 
> 
> In ch.69, Sans said, "[I'm]...selfish enough to soul bond with a stranger because he helped me sleep." During his confession to Red. Implying not only the intimacy of a bond, but the fact that it isn't something monsters rush into, even those who are in love and ready to commit. 
> 
> In ch.51 Red said, "eh, complicated. never knew our ma, guessin' she died havin' edge. three years later, pops was dust. i was sixteen...but we made it work." His assumption that their mother dies is how Red rationlizes Web's death. 
> 
> And in ch.105, Sans saying, "...paps..i think he saved me.” Likely makes more sense. It's a common sentiment shared by single parents who were left by/hurt by their partner.
> 
> SO! That essay done. Arc 3 is over next chapter. We got another to go after~


	122. Chapter 122

“did they die?”

Silence.

“did they leave yer?”

More silence.

“yer know i wuz only raised by my old man.”

Confusion turned to hurt. Into anger.

“...yer wuz never gonna tell me...were yer?”

Despair was thick. 

“yer were gonna lie until yer couldn’t no more!”

Red wriggled free. 

“it...it isn’t what you think.”

Sans watched with empty sockets.

“then explain!”

“...i...can’t…”

“right.”

“red.” 

“i need to think.”

“red!”

“yer keep lying! there’s only one way to make kids. how can’t yer explain?”

“because you couldn’t understand!”

“...right…”

Red ‘ported home, crumpling.

“...guess i’m just young and stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of arc 3.
> 
> Last line echoes back to ch. 68, during the confessions. Where Red voices his fears that Sans thinks he's too young.
> 
> See y'all tomorrow for the start of arc 4.


	123. Chapter 123

They needed to talk. About them. About the boys. About the future. A sleepless night and an aching Soul left him hazy...and wanting his beloved in his arms. They could figure this out. Right?

Except, Sans wasn't home.

And he didn't come home that evening.

The apartment was silent. No trace of Paps or Frisk. Edge said he didn't see the kiddo at school.

Gone. 

The first day hurt. The third was worrisome. After a week, he had to do something! He couldn't let Sans think he hated him over some stupid taboo.

He 'ported.

"is dr. gaster here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc four start!


	124. Chapter 124

Gaster swept into the lobby, as if expecting him all along, "You require a word." Tall and imperious as always was he.

Outside the CORE, Gaster lit a cigarette. 

Red mimicked him. So much for quitting.

"i know 'bout paps…"

"You barely know a thing," Gaster flicked his smoke. "But it is not my place to divulge my son's secrets."

"you had no problem last time."

"Unintentional error, I assure you."

"right…"

"I will be frank, Red, I do not approve of your relationship with my son." He held up a hand. "But, he's shown positive changes in recent weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Doodle of Paps wearing glasses](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/187358893387/glasses-handle-with-care-papyrus-wearing-glasses)
> 
> [Doodle of a heartbroken Red](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/187353006697/dont-let-them-see-you-cry-another-sticky-note)
> 
> [As always, feel free to ask questions about my fics on tumblr~!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm trying to keep writing and drawing, even through this busy, busy season. Even if its just these little HwC updates, and sticky note doodles at my desk at work.


	125. Chapter 125

“...then will yer pass on a message to him…?”

Gaster lit another cigarette, “You are his partner. You live next door to him. Whyever would you need my help when you could stroll over or text him?”

“playing stupid don’t suit yer, doc.”

“You are implying?”

“that sans is wit yer. prolly aint goin’ to work, an’ instead is hidin’ at yer house or somthin’ cuz…” 

Gaster lifted his browbones, “Please, continue.”

“yer his dad. if he wants tah hide, he wouldn’t do it at the dreemurs.”

A barely there smile graced his mouth, “I will neither confirm nor deny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's not telling if they figure it out on their own." <\- Gaster, who for better or worse, doesn't find Sans' emotional hiding from his problems all that logical.


	126. Chapter 126

Message given to Gaster, Red found himself restless. He didn’t have the patience to play mind games with the scientist for more scraps, but there were others who might have an inkling of what happened to Sans. He just needed a little more information. More context. Why was Paps being Sans’ son such a secret beyond the taboo? 

Red growled and kicked a can as he walked, trying to cool his temper.

The can clattered back, knocking against his shoe before settling.

“What the—?” Red looked up.

Standing no more than ten feet away, as if summoned there, was Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouldn't you be in class, kiddo?


	127. Chapter 127

“what happened six years ago.”

Frisk looked terribly young in their striped sweater and overalls, if one ignored her eyes. She shrugged, “Lots of things. Not that I remember much, being eight and all.” Red, fed up with deception, word play and lies, CHECKED her. His eyelights went fuzzy, instinctively flinching back from the intensity of her Soul. 

**Frisk  
20 HP**  
*DETERMINATION

“please...i can’t help sans if i’m stuck in the dark. i know about paps being sans’ kid, but i’m missin’ pieces still. and yer involved.”

“Let me guess, you feel it in your bones?”

“i aint jokin’!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Red doesn't ask a very important question and instead asks a different one.


	128. Chapter 128

Frisk’s frown was soft and sad. She clutched at the little heart pendant she wore, twisting it between her fingers. “I made a promise,” she murmured. “But if I tell you...I...I may have to break that promise. Nothing good ever comes of breaking my promise. ”

“what’cher talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Have you ever had your whole life fall apart with no way to pick up the pieces?” Frisk’s words were an echo of Sans’ spoken on the day he confessed. Frisk’s stare became distant.

“Once upon a time, a child fell into the belly of a mountain...and they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ITEM: Heart Locket]  
> *It says "Best Friends Forever."


	129. Chapter 129

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a summary of Frisk's story. Check out the companion fic 'Shattered Dishes and Duct Tape' for the full story!

Centuries ago, there was a war between man and monsters. The monsters lost and were trapped by spell beneath Mt. Ebott. Except, that never happened. A fallen child never fell. A prince never lost his Soul. But they did. And they didn’t? There were seven more that fell. The last woke the first. Together, they were the Angel. They SAVED Monsterkind. But what if there were no monsters to SAVE? What if fallen children were never born at all? 

And what if…

...like a dream…

...three DETERMINED souls…

Forged their own happy ending?

“Nobody was supposed to remember but us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +motions readers towards bonus content+


	130. Chapter 130

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read "Shattered Dishes and Duct Tape", I'd recommend it! It isn't required to understand the rest of this fic, but you will get the whole of Frisk's story there.

Frisk’s brown gaze was almost ruby in the waning afternoon light.

“what yer suggestin’ is insane. saves. loads. resets. magic barriers. child mages. ghosts. alternate universes. time travel? i’m no quantum physicist but—”

“Your father was.”

“wut’s he gotta do wit anythin’?”

“...He remembered…Him and Sans both...they remembered too much,” her mouth twitched into an eerie half-smile. “And if you want your happy ever after, you best stop asking questions with answers you’re not meant to know. Go home, Red. The only reason I’ve said what I’ve said, is because Kris foresees a better future when I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm working on Arc 4 cover art for this fic! ](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/187517363522/handle-with-care-arc-4-cover-wip-not-sure-if)
> 
>  
> 
> [Some Edge Biting Red fanart that I still think is adorable](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/185259002647/this-lovely-piece-is-edge-and-red-from-my-fic)


	131. Chapter 131

Red called off work and ‘ported home. Bad sushi at lunch, you know how that goes. Once in his apartment, he paced, thoughts a muddled puddle of disbelief and creeping fear. How did Sans trust Frisk near Paps? She had to be lying. That shiver in his Soul was his mind playing tricks.

A knock barely broke the silence.

He yanked the door open, ready to bite the head off the solicitor, only for his ire to drain away. Sans stood across from him looking like he hadn’t slept in a week. 

No words. Red dragged him into an embrace.


	132. Chapter 132

“you’re still wearing the promise ring…”

“‘course i am, yer idiot. i love yer. paps being yer kid don’t change that.”

For the past half hour they sat on the floor of Red’s apartment, Red clinging to Sans, paranoia whispering deep into the cracks of his core. The idea that if she felt her own happy ever after was at risk, Frisk could take his away, suddenly felt heavier. More threatening. Like an ultimatum. 

“you’re shaking…”

Was he?

“red...are you crying? why are you—?”

“m’sorry.”

And to think, Sans lived it. 

Loops upon loops.

Until his life fell apart.


	133. Chapter 133

“please stop apologizing,” Sans pleaded as Red mumbled about losing his temper, how he didn’t mean to scare Sans or make him think he hated him. Red didn’t even realize how much he was talking; or how badly Frisk’s story affected him. “red. it’s fine. you’re fine. i should be the one—” He dragged in a slow breath. “i shouldn’t have run away. i should have let you talk. i should have trusted you a little more. but I just can’t...i…”

Could he live without answers?

(Yes?) 

They say ignorance is bliss.

So for the moment, Red chose ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [New cover art for Handle with Care!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/187603831727/handle-with-care-chapter-1-catsitta)
> 
> [What is this? A fell family photo?](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/187606000162/family-photo-wip-a-fell-family-photo-from-handle)


	134. Chapter 134

Red sat on the floor with Sans clutched to his chest, once more silent. It wasn’t until the front door opened that time became relevant to either of them. Edge stood in the doorway, having walked himself home from the bus stop. With an acidic glare at Sans, he flung his backpack into the corner and stomped to his room.

“runt! you’re bein’ rude,” Red shouted, attempting to stand up.

Sans shrugged, “it’s fine. i stole his best friend and made his big brother cry, of course he’s angry with me.”

“...taught him better…”

“i know. you’re a good brother.”


	135. Chapter 135

Red eventually peeled himself away from Sans to check on Edge, leaving a bowl of microwave oatmeal with dinosaur egg marshmallows on his nightstand when he refused to look or talk to him. “it’ll be okay, boss. sorry yer havin’ to go through this.” He ventured back into the living room and realized that Paps hadn’t been with Sans.

“where’s the kiddo?”

“papyrus is with...dad...he’s been, ah, enjoying his ‘educational week at the core’. apparently the staff adore him. alphys especially. they like the same kinds of puzzles.”

“yer let gaster have free reign?”

“...i needed his help…”


	136. Chapter 136

"why? what happened?” Red kicked himself right after asking that stupid question. Now wasn’t the time to be—

"i panicked,” Sans confessed, quiet but calm. “dad checked me when he found me in my childhood bedroom, about as rational as the square root of pi." He let himself be guided to the futon to sit. “refused to tell me what he saw. called me an idiot in his special way. and...i sorta...blacked out. burned m’self out. dad took care of everythin’ after...woke up three days later to him reading introductory physics to paps for a bedtime story.”


	137. Chapter 137

Red woke to knocking. Unable to move. Wha—? Sprawled on his chest was Sans, the both of them horizontal on the futon. The knocking persisted. With a grumble, Red maneuvered his way free and opened it, a little startled when he saw Gaster filling the frame. He boasted a travel mug in one hand, and Papyrus held the other.

“hey pipsqueak,” Red began, only for Papyrus to rush into the apartment and beeline for Edge’s room. Okay...Spying Gaster’s appraising look, Red scowled, “watch it. one word and I’m slammin’ this door in yer face.”

“Noted. Give Sans my regards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come full circle. Sans ran off with Paps to Gaster's place, and now Gaster is returning with Paps at Red's. Apparently he CAN leave the CORE. Heh.


	138. Chapter 138

For a fragile day, all was almost back to okay. Red was more subdued. Sans’ puns were almost forced. And the boys spent their time in Edge’s room, absurdly quiet given their rambunctious natures. Red checked in for lunch, only to find them curled up together in a haphazard pillow fort, books scattered on the floor, Edge scowling in his sleep, his grip on Papyrus’ scarf far too tense.

Finding himself on the porch, Red muttered a curse as he lit a cigarette. The silver of his promise ring glittered in the noon sunlight.

He wanted his happily-ever-after with Sans.


	139. Chapter 139

“GO AWAY! YOU CAN’T BE HERE ANYMORE!”

Red startled and swore as he pulled the skillet off the stovetop. It’d been a couple days since ‘normalcy’ returned (him warily permitting Frisk to continue picking the boys up from school, not wanting to distress Sans), and he was cooking up a hot dinner for him and Edge. He hadn’t heard a knock. Sliding into the living room, he saw Sans with both hands up for mercy, Edge haloed in bullets.

“edge webdings fell!” Red roared. “stand down now!”

“NO! I HATE HIM!” Edge stamped a foot, tears bubbling in his sockets.


	140. Chapter 140

“you...hate me?” Sans’ words were soft with barely shielded hurt.

“YES! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!” The bullets wavered, their shape no longer sharp, their surface rippled.

Sans crouched, “i scared you really bad, didn’t i? when i left with paps for a little while and made you and red worry. that was very...thoughtless of me.”

“GO AWAY. WHY WON’T YOU GO AWAY,” Edge’s voice cracked.

“you want to protect your big brother and i hurt him.”

“YOU DON’T DESERVE HIM!”

“no. i don’t. and i am sorry. please, let me make it up to you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The boys grown up!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/187762939327/coolestbadest-dudes-click-me-im-a)


	141. Chapter 141

The bullets dissolved and Edge shoved Sans ineffectively, clearly minding Sans’ low HP despite his anger. Sans let himself lean back, gazing up at Red, who stood at ready to yank the pair of them apart with magic.

“NO…” Edge whined. “NO….No...no…”

Red inched closer until he could drop to his own knees and gather Edge in his arms. His brother curled against his chest, his muttering making his Soul ache. Three was a hard age to lose your father. At six, he couldn’t stand the thought of losing another important person. 

“i’ve gotcha boss. nobody leavin’ yer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we discover that Edge has some deep seeded abandonment issues


	142. Chapter 142

Edge was always a prickly babybones. From the day he came home, he was fussy, nothing their old man did soothing him. Red had to admit, that if it wasn’t for the constant wailing, the little brat would have been the cutest thing on the planet when he scowled. Then his fangs came in, and he learned to talk. Despite this all, Red wasn’t prepared for Edge’s meltdown. The grief he didn’t even know he felt surging forth in the wake of possible abandonment.

Edge didn’t hate Sans.

He loved him.

But he loved Red even more. 

His big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edge feels very strongly, both good and bad. He cares about Sans and Paps and Red, but Red is his big brother and not even hell-or-highwater will keep him from wanting to protect him.


	143. Chapter 143

“You’re better off not knowing...”

Frisk’s voice chased Red through the dark of the Void. He stumbled into the light, suddenly ankle deep in snow. Wait. Snow? His bones prickled. Cold seeped through a hole in his left sneaker. The air was thick with the smell of...dust? 

He turned and found himself rooted in place, staring at the back of a tall stranger he knew to be his brother, all menace and a tattered scarf. Red reached for him. There was a flash of silver. Edge fell to dust through his phalanges.

Red jackknifed awake, Edge in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare?


	144. Chapter 144

“hotcat?”

The weather was growing colder, the park covered in leaves. It would be Red’s birthday soon. He could distantly hear his old man calling him his “favorite gyftmas present”. Heh. Those were...better days.

“hey, you aight?”

Red blinked at Sans, who still held a ‘cat out for him to take. Smothered in mustard, just like he liked it. “heh, yeah, fine. jus’ haven’t been sleepin’ the best. stress dreams.” He took the treat and scoffed at Sans’ guilty look. “chill. i’m fine. boss is back to his usual prickly self. we’ll get back to good.”

“someday.”

“yeah, someday.”


	145. Chapter 145

“Hey Sharkbite, someone’s at the front askin’ for ya.”

Red wiped his face with the rag on his belt, curious why Goldie was calling him up. Well, the car wasn’t going anywhere. Might as well find out what the fuss was about. Tucking the rag away, he pushed through the employee door to find—

“sans?”

“sup.”

—his fiance chatting with the owner, holding a pair of starbucks cups.

“have you, uh, taken your lunch?”

“No, he hasn’t.” Outed by the bossman himself. “How much cinnamon is in that?”

“lots. he likes his coffee spicy.”

Red found himself flushing his namesake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's shift gears for a bit


	146. Chapter 146

Things were in a lull. Everyone a little careful around each other, save for Papyrus, but nobody was screaming or crying. (If only the dreams would stop.) But with all the eventfulness, Red forgot entirely about the yearly Puzzle Fair until Edge threw a calendar at his face. It was an important part of a young monster’s education, but it meant leaving work early to mill around the school until Edge was done with the competition for his age group.

Then again, he wouldn’t be alone in a corner this year.

He grinned as Sans offered an arm to ‘port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's science fairs, art contests and spelling bees...so why not puzzle fairs? Hehe.


	147. Chapter 147

Creative interpretation was an understatement.

Sans couldn’t have looked prouder, and the teacher had a tired-albeit-indulgent smile on her face as Papyrus presented his creation. Edge, the little brat, rolled his eyelights before showing off his far more traditional math puzzle...that zapped the solver if they got it wrong. Oh boy. The teacher looked a lot less impressed, and he was pretty sure she was demanding to know when and how he set up that ‘feature’.

Then time came for puzzle solving. 

Papyrus’ confounded most everyone present (Except Edge and Sans). Red braved Edge’s; laughing when others got zapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puzzle Fair! I rather imagine it like a whollistic, end of semester, final project thing. Each class has various puzzles made for it that parents and students can solve, but then there is the actual puzzling course puzzles, in which people create their competive puzzles....aka traps. 
> 
> It'll make more sense soon methinks.
> 
> But yeah, monster-based education in HwC is less paper test focused and literally puzzle focused. They hold the same value academically and a monster who can't make a proper puzzle is going to struggle in school and after in more monster-influenced workspaces.


	148. Chapter 148

After all the academic puzzles were tested, it was time for the competitive portion of the Fair. Traps. Judges already examined the entries and the theories behind them, so all that was left was the demonstrations. Interested parties gathered in the cafeteria.

Papyrus, ever enthusiastic, rambled about the power of his amazing and elaborate cage trap...With bars wide enough apart to walk through.

"IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO MAKE AN UNSOLVABLE PUZZLE WITH NO ESCAPE," he said. "I AM A NOBLE SKELETON!" And it was...true? The puzzle portion was bizarre, escape only obvious solution.

Edge played less fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't asked this question in a while. Are there any scenes/prompts that'd you'd like to see in this fic? Suggestions are welcome as always.


	149. Chapter 149

"boss, yer gonna get my parentin' skills questioned if yer keep this up," Red covered his skull and laughed between his phalanges. The teacher was pale as Edge presented a trap that was...efficient. Less puzzle, more possible death if he had access to metal spikes and higher voltage. Apparently the little sneak upped the danger when nobody was looking. Red couldn't say he didn't do the same thing as a kid.

The judges, used to testing advanced traps by older students, hardly blinked.

"Did you receive adult assistance rigging the stunner?" asked one.

"NOPE!"

They nodded and were off.


	150. Chapter 150

The boys ran about with other kids as the judges conferred, leaving Sans and Red to chat in a corner, hands tangled together. Red didn't expect them to be approached.

"Excuse me, you are Dr. Gaster?"

Sans didn't even blink at the wandering Judge, "dr. gaster is my father, i prefer just sans."

"Dr. Sans."

"yeah?"

"I first wanted to say it's an honor to meet you in person," the slim elemental gushed. "I am a fan of your work."

"...ah, thanks…"

She finally noticed their hands, "I didn't know you were bonded! That explains so much."

"uh...explains what?"


	151. Chapter 151

"Why there are two puzzle making geniuses making their debut!" The elemental said. "At first I wondered at how it was possible, given their surnames, but Mr. Fell is named for his grandfather. The late Dr. Webdings Fell. It's nontraditional but-"

"yer gotta point, lady?" Red groused. 

She flickered, "Dr...Fell?"

"...mr…"

"Mr. Fell. It is simply protocol to reaffirm that the children's parents did not help them make their puzzles."

Parents...Shoot. The Judge though the boys were...

"we swear on our souls the boys made their own puzzles," was Sans' nonchalant reply.

The Judge nodded and flounced off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some extra info to help understand the situation:
> 
> +Gaster has been implied to be a very important public figure among monsters  
> +Sans has been in newspapers in the past (and he does do some kind of scientific advising at the CORE)  
> +Sans has multiple degrees, gained at a young age, and only recently stepped out of the public eye  
> +The Judges aren't teachers at this school, but Monster academics/scientists/engineers, they basically scope out the next "great minds" at these puzzle fairs.  
> +Webdings was a peer of Gaster, and was an impressive man in certain circles, but he was never as famous (the difference between say, a noble prize winner and not. Amongst peers/academics, both are known, but only one is publicly known, thus less is known about Webding's personal life.)   
> +At best most people would know Webdings had a son, but not his age, so the judge, having Edge's name, jumped to conclusions. After all, Papyrus isn't known broadly known as Gaster's son, like Sans. And neither is Edge known as Webdings'.  
> +So applying the most simple and logical solution, the Judge concluded that Sans and Red are the Bonded sons of well respected scientists, with a pair of genius children named after their grandfathers. Hope that helps!


	152. Chapter 152

At Red's stare, Sans shrugged, "folks accused my dad of makin' my puzzles when i was paps' age. expected someone to ask."

"yer okay wit her assumin' we're…?"

Red laid a hand on his sternum. They weren't bonded, but it was an easy mistake to make at a glance given how their Souls sang together. 

Sans coughed, "i mean...yeah?"

They leaned together, and Red gave a ponderous thought aloud, "wonder why she jumped right to the boys being brothers?"

"easy. they're inseparable."

Edge and Paps were playing hide-and-dodge with a group of classmates, never far apart.

"yeah. they are…"


	153. Chapter 153

It was Edge that walked away with a first place trophy for his age group. Papyrus bemoaned his loss to such villainy, and the teacher looked ready to become a relieved puddle. Nobody was hurt. 

Red carried him out on his shoulders, grinning like a shark with a chum bucket. "yer a lil engineering mastermind like our ol' man. he'd 'ave prolly asked why the voltage aint higher."

Edge huffed, "IF I HAD PROPER SUPPLIES I WOULD HAVE."

"no excuse," Red bounced him with a laugh. "yer kiddos want nicecream?"

"DINNER FIRST!" Papyrus protested.

"sans, how'd yer raise a heathen?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puzzle Fair mini arc done!


	154. Chapter 154

Tired. So tired. With the start of snowy weather came more cars to the shop, and more school work for the kids. Red did his best to juggle his work life and personal time, but many evenings were spent crashing face first into the futon. The persisting dreams didn’t help. And despite his best efforts to quit previously, all the stress had him smoking worse than ever before. He hated the sad look in Sans’ sockets when he caught him chaining smokes. 

“we’re going out, saturday.”

Red nearly dropped his cigarette when Sans stepped onto his porch, “a date?”

“yep.”


	155. Chapter 155

Grillbys was a hot bar-and-grill with an even hotter owner slash bartender. Sans sat them at the bar, ignoring the waitress, and whistled at the tall elemental mixing drinks for another customer. “hey, hotstuff, what’s smokin’?” Red was a little flabbergasted by Sans’ forwardness. His baffled expression earned a wink. 

The tips of Grillby’s flames sparked white as he whipped around, a smile crackling across his amorphic face. He practically pulled Sans across the counter into a hug, “easy, buddy.”

“Six months Sans,” he rasped.

“i...i know. i’m sorry. really sorry. but...there’s someone i want you to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had some people interested in what Grillby was up to in this 'verse. And if he knew Sans. Side note: Sans and Red haven't known each other 6 months.


	156. Chapter 156

“grillby, this is red, my—”

“his fiance,” Red had no idea who this elemental was, or why his Soul brightened when he picked up Sans…

“red,” Sans lifted a browbone. “this is grillby, my best friend since i was pap’s age.”

“One-sided I assure you.”

“ouch, no need to burn me out. not my fault dad brought me here when he had business lunches.”

“Yet he blames me for your ketchup drinking habit.”

“you never took it away from me.”

“I was afraid you’d steal someone’s beer bottle if I did.”

Red relaxed as they bickered, friendship brighter than daylight.


	157. Chapter 157

When the two were done with their banter, Grillby frowned at Sans, flicked him between the sockets and dropped him back in his seat. Sans snickered, “alright, alright. back to business, i know. double order of the usual, except drown his in mustard.”

Grillby faced Red, his flames no longer revealing his expression. But he did prop his hands on his hips in faux indignance, “Don’t tell me he drinks condiments too.”

“guilty,” Red confessed. “but i’d order a big boy drink if it wuz legal.” THAT got Grillby’s attention. He straightened, staring. “uh...i’ll be twenty come gyftmas eve?”


	158. Chapter 158

Sans’ eyelights widened as he realized that his fiance’s birthday was not very far away. It wasn’t like either of them discussed it, their age difference being a slightly sensitive subject for him. Grillby tsked, “Why do I have the feeling that despite your being underage to drink, you know exactly what you’d order?”

Red smirked, “what can i say, i’m bad to the bone.”

“There are now two of you in my bar, Sans.”

“as i told asgore, love at first pun.”

Grillby shook his head and placed two bottles on the counter, “I’ll be back with your order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the Grillby meeting mini arc wants to e x i s t for a few more chapters.


	159. Chapter 159

"he seems a chill guy," Red murmured as he leaned against Sans. His datemate allowed it. "so, six months? somethin' happen between y'all in june?"

Sans squeezed his ketchup bottle, "i may have embarrassed myself." Surprisingly, with no prompting, he continued, "i don't usually drink. imma lightweight, y'know. and...it had been a bad day. grillbyz was kind and warm...and i was cold." A consequence of low HP. "heh. sobered up after my soul decided to hurt when i snuck a smooch. he's a widower. it...was not my finest moment."

"yer ran off."

"bingo."

"...thanks fer tellin' me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of info here.  
> Including reaffirming that Sans doesn't have the healthiest coping mechanisms (and a habit of running from his problems).
> 
> Also, why do you, my readers, think Sans' soul hurt when he snuck that smooch?


	160. Chapter 160

The first bite of burger was heaven. The last was a sorrowful goodbye. He placated the hurt with fries, quiet as he watched Sans and Grillby. 

"does he know bout paps?" he asked before he could smother the question.

"...yes...he figured it out himself. i may have ignored him a year after he confronted me…"

Red gave him a flat look, "low hp or not, that's cheap."

"...he forgave me...keeps forgiving me...dunno why."

"tch. he loves you."

"red."

"lotsa folk do. even though you push'em away."

"m'sorry."

Red couldn't stand the sad look and kissed it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more installment after this in the Grillby mini arc.


	161. Chapter 161

They were preparing to leave when Grillby emerged from behind the counter and shook Red’s hand, “Thank you.” For taking care of Sans. For sticking with him. For loving him. For being there when he couldn’t. So much unsaid but understood within those two little words. He stepped back and Red peered at his palm. It was a phone number. Red pocketed the paper and nodded to the elemental. 

“you ready to go?”

“one sec,” Red winked and whistled at Grillby. “wuz nice meetin’ yer. so don’t be a stranger, hot stuff.”

The pair left an exasperated elemental behind them.


	162. Chapter 162

“yer not frisk.”

Gyftmas was drawing closer, and despite Sans opening up more and their relationship blooming, the dreams continued. Some were almost pleasant, though tainted with shadows. Others were horrific, often starring blood, dust and death. It left him twitchy. Any break in routine agitated frayed nerves. 

Chara smiled that wide, eerie smile of his.

“Frisk has a debate tonight. She does have a life outside of babysitting, y’know, and scholarships don’t win themselves.”

Red’s mind jittered as he recalled Frisk’s story (his own nightmares). 

“dun care. yer don’t have permission.”

“Awe, and here I thought we could talk.”


	163. Chapter 163

“RED?”

“...door’s unlocked, boss. i’ll be in soon to make dinner.”

The boys had been drawing on the floor in front of the TV, but now they glanced between him and Chara. With a tilt of his head, the teenager spoke up again, giggling, “You don’t like me very much.” Papyrus had enough sense to gather his crayons and scurry into his bedroom as Edge slipped away to go home. “I don’t know why.” That singsong voice rubbed Red all the wrong ways. 

“what are yer up to?”

“Oh, I was just curious if you were having any interesting dreams.”


	164. Chapter 164

“dunno whatcher talkin’ ‘bout, kid.”

“Of course not,” Chara fiddled with a glint of silver in his hands. A x-acto knife. “Frisky-bits means well, but I don’t care for denial. Rarely works out.” Those eyes of his couldn’t be any color but ruby. Inhuman. Fitting, one might say, for a Mage. The eyes are the windows into the Soul. “And she is denying who you are. What you’re capable of. Hehe.”

“i’m red. highschool drop out and mechanic, nice to meetcher,” he kept his tone flat.

“Yes. But no. In another life, your name wasn’t Red at all.”

“don’t care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: "This convo is not happening. Nuh uh. Frisk said don't go looking for answers. Lala not listening."


	165. Chapter 165

"Pity. We're a lot alike y'know," Chara kept fiddling with that x-acto. It made him shiver. Scratch his sternum. The sensation of steel on bone shuddering through him. "We would do anything to survive."

"get out, kid."

"You know I'm right. I know exactly what you're capable of when desperate."

"i said out!" There was a throb in Red's skull.

"You'd break every moral. Every promise. Every soul in. Your. Way."

Red growled.

Chara stepped closer, "And Sans would hate you for it." He passed Red and opened the door, "When you're done playing pretend, you'll see I am right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you going 'wtf', what's Chara doing? 
> 
> Notes:  
> +Frisk told Red that if he wanted his happy ending, he was better off not knowing too much about the secrets around the Fallen Children and Sans.
> 
> +Frisk implied a willingness to do /anything/ to secure an ideal happily ever after
> 
> +Frisk also expressed a sense of debt towards Sans for what he went through because of them
> 
> +Red started having nightmares
> 
> +Kris is implied to dream of things, have some kind of foresight/influence
> 
> +Chara is the cause of every Reset with Frisk
> 
> +Chara is just as jaded and warped by the timetravel as Frisk, but clearly finds amusement in Red's current issue
> 
> +Chara has an agenda and it involves Red going back to his nosy ways, or at least asking the right questions
> 
> +It is heavily implied by Chara that he knew a version of 'Red' from his time hopping
> 
> +However, it is also implied that Red and Sans are /not/ the same people, nor are their conciousnesses moved from reset-to-reset like Frisk/Chara
> 
> That's a massive info dump there, but it should help clarify some confusion as to what Chara is implying. The only info not given is how in the world Chara knows about the dreams.


	166. Chapter 166

The nightmares worsened.

_“I don’t want to hurt you,” echoed a void, young and timid. “P-please. Stop! This isn’t how monsters—”_

He cornered Frisk, told her to never let Chara alone with the boys again or there would be consequences.

_“monsters don’t deserve the surface. they’re corrupted.” His own voice rumbled through flashes of gold. “this is the punishment for their crimes. fer their fall. i cannot let yer break the barrier.”_

Sans held on tighter than before, sensing that there was something amiss.

_“Is this what you wanted?” Grey and scarlet and the flash of steel._

Red was tired.


	167. Chapter 167

“You look terrible.”

“aint yer just the sweetest.”

“Red, Chara says you might be having dre—”

“we’re not talkin’ ‘bout this, kid.”

“You shouldn’t—”

“yer said not to ask any questions or i’d regret it. here i am. not askin’.”

Sans was working late at the CORE. He wouldn’t be home for hours. The boys were asleep, leaving him and Frisk alone to their discussion. He hadn’t been expecting her to corner him.

“...Sans has nightmares because he remembers the LOADS.”

“kid!”

“...But you shouldn’t be....”

Red stalked towards the door, and turned, throwing it open, “please, just leave, frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Now where oh where have I seen this coping mechanism before?


	168. Chapter 168

_“heh. i knew yer had it in yer.” He watched the child stagger back, knife dropping from their hand, scarlet staining steel._

“RED?”

_He was running, brother bundled in his arms. He had to save P—_

“RED!”

 _Machines whirled as he stared down into the CORE._

“red.”

_“boss!”_

“red! wake up! you’re having a nightmare.”

Red woke.

He woke in a cold sweat, sheets tangled around his legs, three sets of worried eyelights peering down on him. “whu?” He blinked.

“edge tried waking you up when you, ah...seemed distressed. when he couldn’t he nearly broke my door down knocking.”


	169. Chapter 169

Sans shooed the boys into the living room and sat down on the edge of Red’s bed, hands light against his shoulder. The paired stared wordlessly at one another for a long minute before Sans’ palms rose to cup Red’s skull, thumbs brushing away magic leaking from his sockets. “talk to me,” he bid, breaking the silence with a whisper.

Between that sad expression of regretful empathy and Sans’ featherlight plea, Red shattered. He pulled Sans close, clinging to his shirt, face buried in his exposed collarbone, “i know.”

“know what, bud?” 

“i know…’bout frisk. ‘bout the resets.”

“oh.”


	170. Chapter 170

His confession bubbled forth like a spring-fed river as he described confronting Frisk, the story she shared, what Chara told him and how he’d been having nightmares since discovering the truth. Nightmares where he wasn’t himself and Edge was fully grown; both of them frightening parodies of themselves. Sans remained close. Quiet. Patient. Silent until Red quieted, all out of energy and words.

“don’t leave,” Red pleaded.

“i won’t. not again,” Sans whispered in return.

“are yer okay?”

“...no...but this aint ‘bout me.”

“sans…”

“i love you, red. i wanna be here for you. lemme be here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress. Also. After 170 chapters...Sans has said I love you back.


	171. Chapter 171

They dozed together until Red’s alarm went off, the effort of the prior night exhausting them both. It was strange, waking up curled on his bed, sheets tangled between them, but right. His Soul beat slow and steady, its hum melding into a sweet symphony with Sans’. He could hardly believe how lucky they were, that despite the scars Sans must bear from a broken Soulbond, that he could harmonize with another. With him.

“red?” voice rough with sleep, Sans shifted.

“stay?”

“i’ll call in.”

An echo from a day that felt forever ago.

Working through this was more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Healthy and mature emotional growth?


	172. Chapter 172

Everyone stayed home, the stress of the whole affair leaving the boys fussy and anxious. Sans placated them with oatmeal before giving them his phone to watch Mettaton while Red caught another couple hours of sleep. However, it wasn’t long before the quartet found themselves crammed on Red’s bed, heaped together until noon.

The call of lunch drew everyone into the kitchen, and after, Sans told the boys that he and Red needed some time to talk. Calmer, the pair went to Edge’s room to play.

“feelin’ better?”

Red leaned against Sans, “i guess.”

He could barely feel or think.


	173. Chapter 173

“tibia-honest, i’ve had similar dreams like yours before,” Sans confessed as the two of them began to once again discuss Red’s nightmares and what brought them on. “i knew frisk had somthin’ to do wit them, but...i didn’t realize that…” He trailed off.

“wait, yer mean she never told yer ‘bout the universe hopping?”

“heh. nope. news to me,” he sounded strained. “had my suspicions. kiddo prolly knew i’d have lost my non-existent mind to know about the way the resets really worked back then. hehe. hard to believe living proof of the multiverse theory is my kid’s babysitter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> +In the side story, Frisk claims to have sought out Sans after he sequestered himself around when Paps was born
> 
> +In the same side story, Sans outright says he doesn't understand what Frisk is doing or how, but to please stop
> 
> +In a similar vein, he knows about the LOADS, as was first implied in ch. 94, after Paps set another kitchen fire.
> 
> +SO, this whole little convo implies that Sans is aware of the multiverse theory, and Frisk's timetravel, but until Red explained what Frisk told them, he didn't know about the sideways skipping they did. And in terms of nightmares, for those of you thinking he was dreaming of his past self...+hand waggle+ His nightmares are more directly related to this version of him, and the LOADS that he started to remember.


	174. Chapter 174

“...it’s...hard...there’s so many secrets. yer, the kids, gaster...it’s like, i’m half in and half out, and when i learn one thing, it just creates more questions that seem to hurt people when i ask them. kinda miss when it wuz simple. when the only thing i thought wuz between us wuz you bein’ upright about our age difference.”

Sans’ soul thumped faster, and Red easily sensed his mounting distress while they were cuddled up like this.

“I know yer still got stuff you aint ready to tell me...but…”

“gyftmas.”

“huh?”

“gimmie until gyftmas. no more secrets.”


	175. Chapter 175

After their talk, it became a quiet day spent with the boys, everyone soothing frazzled nerves with food and games. It was...nice. So nice. The kind of nice that almost made Red forget the anxious ache that plagued him. Watching Sans with the boys, ‘helping’ them with their puzzle until they banished him for sabotage, it left Red breathless. Absolutely enamored. He loved this skeleton. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Make a family with—

“red? you’re flushed. feelin’ alright?” Sans leaned close.

Red pressed their skulls together, “yeah. best i’ve felt all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Arc 4. 
> 
> Arc 5 coming tomorrow! Thank you all for reading and being amazing and sticking with me through this adventure. 175 days. 175 updates.


	176. Chapter 176

A new pattern arose. Red or Sans would come home, dismiss Frisk (who Red chewed out for allowing Chara to babysit without his permission), and when the other arrived, they’d have dinner together, all four of them. Conversation remained light, and more often than not, Sans and Red ended up asleep together. Sometimes on the couch, but the persistent crick in the neck led to them actually sleeping in a real bed. It wasn’t uncommon to wake up to the boys crawling in with them. 

What killed any plans of sleeping alone was the lack of nightmares.

For them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 5 start!
> 
> NOTES:   
> +It is implied here that Sans did talk about his own dreams as being nightmares when Red talked about his.
> 
> +Hey, what's this, family fluff?


	177. Chapter 177

Winter break meant no school for the boys, and apparently, vacation for Sans. He worked small side jobs like the hotdog stand, but only his position at the CORE required him show up with any regularity. So he had the next two weeks off, meaning he’d be at home even when the boys went back to school.

Red, however, didn’t have that luxury. He snagged 3 days starting gyftmas eve. Between work and his recent stresses, he realized he didn’t have a gift for Sans. A strange feeling, to be able to afford more than the good bacon for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always interesting to consider that less than 6 months have passed in this fic. Feels longer.


	178. Chapter 178

“i’ll be back home later. got some errands to run.”

“on gyftmas eve? your birthday?” Sans gave Red a disgruntled look when Red’s alarm went off unexpectedly, not only a Saturday, but on what was supposed to be Red’s holiday (given the workload, he had to use his vacation time to even get his usual weekend). “it’s your day off.”

“sorry babe. can’t help it.”

Sans snorted, “babe?”

“what? prefer snookums? darlin’? sweetheart? love of my life?” Red’s fluttering eyelids earned a pillow to the face.

“you’re banished. shoo.”

“sir, yes sir.”

Red cackled as another pillow sailed his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Updated Timeline!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/188574526382/spoilers-updated-handle-with-care-timeline)


	179. Chapter 179

If he didn’t have his ability to ‘port, Red would be among the panicked hoards trying to find parking. Instead he pulled his woolen hood a little tighter and ducked into the crowded mall. Humans and monsters alike moved en masse towards windows plastered with colorful sale signs. Sweat beaded down Red’s skull. He wasn’t the biggest fan of crowds. But this was for Sans. For the boys. He could tolerate the crush to make sure this Gyftmas was the best yet.

Spying a bookstore, Red made his escape, and was greeted by a wondrous wall of puzzles.

Shopping time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mini arc is fondly labeled in my head as 'Red's Christmas Eve adventures inside a mall'.


	180. Chapter 180

It was easy to find gifts for the boys. He already had stuff stocked away for Edge, but he couldn’t help but grab an additional present, and that made him realize that he couldn’t leave out Paps. And soon he was juggling an armful of books and puzzles, still without a gift for Sans. The science section left something to be desired, and the joke books were nothing special, and if he really thought deep, Sans did not seem like the type to enjoy studying in his free time. (Not anymore.)

So he left the bookstore, Soul still beating fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180 days. 6 months. Half a year, I've been writing this fic. Wowza.


	181. Chapter 181

The hour was growing late, and his phone buzzed more than once with inquiries from Sans about coming home. Red slumped at a table in the food court, head in his palms. Nothing. He found nothing that felt right. What kind of horrible boyfriend—fiance—couldn’t figure out what to get their partner for Gyftmas? It was traditional to make something, but he didn’t have time because he forgot…

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU’RE NOT MY DAD, OLD MAN!”

Red’s head shot up. That sounded like…

Undyne?

He watched fishbait shove her way through the crowd, an elderly tortoise monster watching dejectedly.


	182. Chapter 182

Red was that angry teenager. Edge probably would be too. But in Undyne, he saw Boss' high strung nature drawn tight by an unspoken hurt, ready to explode at any moment. He rose to his feet and followed until she sat on the edge of a fountain.

"rough day?"

"Mister Red?!" 

He dropped next to her, "who's the old man?"

Her expression twisted, "Uncle Gerson. Except he's not my uncle." Red didn't have to say a thing before she rambled on. "...he's just...my guardian…"

"complicated?"

"Yes...no? It's nunya!"

Red chuckled, "fair."

She sighed, "I should apologize…"


	183. Chapter 183

“probably.”

“Not gunna chew me out for yelling?”

“nah, yer doin’ that to yerself plenty, aintcha?”

Undyne scowled and kicked her feet, “Tch. He keeps talking about being thankful and happy and stuff. Calling me Guppy, like I’m not almost an adult! I’m fifteen!”

“absolutely ancient.”

“URRRRG, DON’T MOCK ME!”

“easy, fishsticks. i’ll stop.”

She crossed her arms, “Nobody gets it.” She sniffed, her voice cracking, “They just say it’ll be okay.”

Cylinders fell into place. Undyne’s anxiety when he and Sans fought, asking if they would break up. Her anger with her guardian.

“...it’s hard losing yer parents young…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let y'all draw your own conclusions here.


	184. Chapter 184

The story unraveled slow and sharp, between scrubbed away tears and gritted teeth. A broken Soulbond. A rift finalized through divorce. Years of mounting dissonance turning into unresolved arguments and Undyne quietly internalizing the blame. But monsters weren’t humans. Sans was a rarity in how he lived on and dared love again. Undyne’s parents were the more typical result. Dust and a bitter memory.

“frisk ever tell yer ‘bout my old man?”

It might have been minutes or hours later when the words ran dry.

“...Thanks...for listening…”

“no problem.”

“I should go find Uncle Gerson.”

“take care of yerself.”


	185. Chapter 185

It was late afternoon by the time Red returned home, laden with bags, wondering if he should have kept looking, if what he decided on as a gift was enough. He barely had time to shove it all into a closet when Sans opened the bedroom door, his nonchalant manner a little tight around the corners.

"heya," Red began, but before he could finish, Sans had him in a hug. He smelled of frosting and cocoa. "yer been bakin'?"

The exasperated look he received said it all, "it's like its your birthday or something. boys wanted to make a cake."


	186. Chapter 186

It was years since Red’s birthday held any significance to him, but today, it felt absurdly special. Twenty candles burned atop a chocolate-iced cake while Gyftmas music played softly in the background. Edge and Papyrus watched him with innocent excitement, and Sans with raw affection. Despite the ups and downs that made this last year a rollercoaster ride, Red didn’t think he would change a thing, not if it meant he would end anywhere but this moment here.

“MAKE A WISH!” Papyrus cheered.

“NO TELLING!” Edge warned.

Red’s eyelights met Sans’...then he blew out the candles in one breath.


	187. Chapter 187

He wasn’t expecting presents for his birthday—the glitter covered cards from the boys were more than enough—so when Sans fished a plain packing box from under the table, Red was curious. “it’s not wrapped but…” He held it out. “happy birthday, red.” Everyone looked on expectantly as he peeled back the tape and peered inside. 

Tucked carefully within was a stack of worn notebooks, each labeled with a familiar hand. 

“webding’s work journals,” Sans said softly (sadly?). “i thought you should have them.” He touched Red’s wrist, “don’t...read them yet. tomorrow.” 

“this part of the secrets?”

“...yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on some long awaited answers! What do you think is in those journals?
> 
> What we do know:  
> +Sans called Webdings a co-worker during the Fallen Children's andventures through time manipulation  
> +For some reason, only Webdings and Sans became aware of the LOADs  
> +Gaster claimed that Red knowing Paps was Sans kid was hardly knowing anything at all  
> +Webdings studied/researched/or otherwise was associated with Quantum Physics (Frisk confirms this when Red makes a quip about not being a Quantum Physicist)


	188. Chapter 188

Gyftmas Eve was a mostly quiet affair once cake was consumed and the boys shuffled in front of the TV to watch Mettaton’s winter specials. They made a fort and let the adults join in because it was Red’s birthday. Apparently Sans spent the day baking, and cookies sat by a bedraggled tree in the corner, a neat stack of presents beneath. 

It wasn’t overly long before it was dark and quiet, only Red and Sans awake, Sans having read the kids to sleep. 

Red snuggled up against Sans as they readied for bed, “thanks. this was best birthday ever.”


	189. Chapter 189

Sleep didn't come easy nor did it stay long. Dreams were distant, easily forgotten puffs of smoke, but restless he remained. He wanted a cigarette. But he should quit. He needed to quit.

"i can hear you thinkin'," Sans mumbled against Red's shoulder. 

The analog clock by the bed declared 3 a.m. with its hazy glow.

"sorry fer wakin' yer, just...holiday jitters. merry gyftmas."

"merry gyftmas, babe."

"now nicknames are acceptable?"

A mischievous eyelight bloomed in a dark socket, "that a problem, snookums?"

"nah...sweetheart."

The night betrayed Sans' blush, his skull taking on a faint blue glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More floof. And Sans gets floofy revenge for Red teasing him the day before...but it seems his revenge backfired. Also, Sansy, whatcha doing awake yourself?


	190. Chapter 190

“MERRY GYFTMAS!” 

Red was almost dozing again, basking in the peace of early morning, when a certain babybones launched himself onto the bed. He startled awake, expecting an impact, but none came. Papyrus hung in the air, suspended with magic. Out the corner of his socket Red saw Sans with one arm out straight, face buried in the pillow, his manner reminiscent of the fire alarm incident. Edge stood in the doorway, arms crossed, eyelights narrow.

“tch, get up here, boss. yer can protect me from being squished by the pipsqueak.”

Edge huffed, but climbed up as Paps was freed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (10 more chapters and we're at 200!!! Also, this fic is closing in on 1k kudos and 2k comments. Y'all are just awesome. ;_; )


	191. Chapter 191

Papyrus insisted on handling breakfast. Fortunately for all of them, dinosaur oatmeal warmed in the microwave wasn't a fire hazard. Soon they were all gathered in Sans' living room, Red having fetched his gifts from his own apartment. Nothing he put under the tree was wrapped in anything more than a paper shopping bag, which looked dull beside the otherwise colourful boxes beneath the tree.

"runts, yer turn," Red watched as the pair dove towards the pile. It wasn't big but it was bigger than Edge ever saw in his life. To his surprise, both snatched up Red's presents first.


	192. Chapter 192

"FLUFFY BUNNY'S ADVENTURES IN THE CLOCKWORK CASTLE!" Papyrus clutched the chunky puzzle game to his chest as Edge revealed a rollup tactical map. A grin bloomed as he found a box of dice and the second-hand army men Red scrounged up before they even moved. And as was tradition, one of the few the Fells had, both boys also received a pair of gloves. Edge stared at new, crimson leather with unbridled awe, very still and quiet.

Suddenly, arms were around him, "THANK YOU, RED."

"...anything fer yer, boss."

Soon enough, paper went flying as they attacked the shiny boxes.


	193. Chapter 193

Sans liked to spoil and it showed. The boys were soon in a happy heap of action figures and winter clothes and each got a stuffed animal. Papyrus cuddled a white pup that he promptly called, “DOG” with affection. Edge revealed a fluffy cat which Red was pretty sure he heard him call Doomfanger, if he understood the babybone’s muttering.

With the boys distracted, Sans turned that pitiful look at Red that made his Soul thump. Like he was a little afraid, but he dared be hopeful. He offered a shiny box to him, and Red swallowed, accepting it gingerly.


	194. Chapter 194

Gloves. Black, fingerless gloves. 

“edge told yer?” Red murmured. “but we’re not…” He lifted the gloves up and a palm-sized paper flittered down. With a tiny, curious frown, he laid the box and gloves aside to pick it up, realizing instantly that it was a folded puzzle. There was a tangible tension in the air. A few flicks of his thumbs sorted the sliders to reveal the hidden message. 

He looked up at Sans, who slowly, purposefully dropped to one knee.

“i’d like us...all of us...to be family...officially.” Sans confessed. “you don’t have to answer now…”

“yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. How sweet. Red, didja forget about those secrets? What we do when we're in love.
> 
> NOTES:  
> +Two chapters ago, Red gave Edge and Paps gloves. A family tradition for the Fells. Implying that he sees Paps as family as much as Edge.


	195. Chapter 195

He called Sans his fiance for a while now. A promise ring in a puzzle and some quips about marriage were enough for Red. He could wait for Sans to be ready. For all his jesting about a winter wedding, he wasn’t going to push for anything more with all these secrets weighing heavy on Sans’ Soul. But here was Sans telling him he was ready. 

“when yer wanna get hitched?” Red chuckled.

That wary look returned, “whenever you want...but only after you’ve read the journals. you will have questions...i’ll answer.”

Red sighed, “why are things always complicated?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: I want answers  
> Also Red: Can we just pretend everything is NORMAL AND NOT LADEN WITH SECRETS?


	196. Chapter 196

It wasn’t long before the boys opened the last of their presents from both Sans and Red. With all the books and puzzles, the afternoon was setting up to be quiet. All that remained was a small paper bag for Sans to open, which he did as soon as Red wandered off to make sure the boys were settled in Pap’s room. Red returned to see him holding the small crystal orb. Flicking off the lights, he said, “try a lil magic.”

Sans set the crystal aglow, and they both marveled at the tiny universe projected within, eyelights huge, “stars.”


	197. Chapter 197

Settled with a cup of warm mustard, relaxed, Red pulled a journal onto his lap. Sans was reading the boys to sleep. Once more he was Pandora with a choice to make: to open the journals or let the secrets die secret, no more questions asked. As he flipped to the latest entry, he reminded himself that despite the chaos unleashed by temptation, within the box remained all of humankind's Hope.

**Entry XX, 20XX**   
_Today is the day. Where all my Paths in this timeline terminate. I wonder if that means my experiment is a monumental failure...or incomprehensible success?_


	198. Chapter 198

The word timelines made Red's breath hitch as he flipped backwards through the pages.

**Entry XX, 20XX**   
_E turns 3 today. He shows remarkable promise...and today, I must confess, I considered leaving my research behind. G already blames me for S abandoning his work and A is looking for answers. Not theory._

**Entry XX, 20XX**   
_I tried talking to S today but he would not answer his phone. He knows more about the anomaly. He once practically screamed that fact at me. I should have asked more questions...but it would have been cruel. I am not a monster._


	199. Chapter 199

There were many mentions of timelines and a machine, Web's ever growing frustration evident. Sometimes his script wavered and smeared, likely from him writing while intoxicated. Red flipped through journals until he found himself about six years in the past.

**Entry XX, 20XX**   
_G isn't speaking to me. He wants my project shut down. DTE is crucial to my research. S understood that. But S isn't here…he's hiding._

Red flipped further back and frowned.

**Entry XX, 20XX**   
_I'm a father again. Only S and I know the circumstances...Assuming S wakes up. G blames our project for S' condition._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Web those are some weird things to write in your journals.


	200. Chapter 200

**Entry XX, 20XX**   
_S is unstable. His stats are critically low. He asked me if I would take care of P when he is born when I caught him in the lab, staring at the data display. I wonder once more if I should tell G about his frequent visits as of late._

“you look busy.”

Red glanced up from the obscure ramblings of a deadman to see Sans eyeing the stack of journals. 

A question burned hot, “yer and my old man were close?”

“not really...not until the time loops. then he was the only one who...understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff that has been set up for aaaaages is getting its payout. Also, 200 chapters! Woot!
> 
> NOTES:  
> +In [Shattered Dishes and Ductape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536304), Sans' rapid health decline is mentioned as a result of the LOADs. During this time his relationship with Gaster also erodes.
> 
> +Sans only ever refers to Webdings as a coworker
> 
> +There is an implied link between determination and time travel and mechanisms to record/remember anomolies.


	201. Chapter 201

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the next couple chapters:  
> We're going to be touching some more T-rated content here and there due to discussion of sensitive topics.

“lot’s o’ stuff don’t make sense,” Red began, quiet as Sans sat beside him. “his notes are scattered in places. one entry yer trustin’ ‘im with paps’ future. the next yer unconscious and somehow know how he became a dad again...and then yer hiding from the world…”

Sans sighed and sat down, picking up a journal, “guess i should fill in a few blanks then...as you probably figured out, during the loads, i was expectin’ paps.” He tapped his sternum, above his Soul. “alone. only web understood. far as dad knew...it was paps’ fault my hp tanked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> +It's been implied through the fic that monster "pregnancies" aren't like humans, in that Soulings manifest within the Soul. Outside of a CHECK, it is impossible to tell if a monster is incubating a new Soul. 
> 
> +As detailed in the side fic and implied in this one, Sans had a postive relationship with Gaster until the LOADs. From Gaster's perspective, Sans went from a healthy, vibrant young man, to practically Falling the next day. Gaster, the controlling, detail-oriented monster that he is, could only draw so many conclusions for why this happened...Given Sans' condition...and this led to arguments. >>;;


	202. Chapter 202

“why were yer alone...yer never…” _Never said what happened to your partner,_ went unspoken. 

Sans fussed with the pages of the journal in his hands, “because...i was always alone. there wasn’t...anyone else...in the traditional sense.”

“that’s impossible.”

“unless you’re one of the greatest minds of monsterkind’s history.” Red’s face betrayed his horror. “...and i wanted to help.”

“he experimented on you!”

“heh. we were refining a process that already succeeded. twice.” Sans held out Web’s journal. “if not for the loads, the experiment would have gone flawlessly...he wanted to help monsterkind. now the project’s dead.”


	203. Chapter 203

“what kind of sick—?!”

“red, it’s fine. i volunteered. it was for a good cause.”

“he made you an experiment!”

“i’ve always been an experiment,” Sans was almost startlingly calm. “you could call me the first success. ever notice how young asriel is despite how old the dreemurs are? their marriage was arranged. their souls aren’t—weren’t—harmonious. they couldn’t…” He breathed in. “dad wanted to help. he theorized that under the right conditions, monsters only needed one parent. long story short, he grew me in a tube, and asriel was conceived around when he was ready to conduct round two of testing.”


	204. Chapter 204

Sans shoved the open journal into Red’s hands, “he needed to repeat his findings, and a dr. webdings fell happened to be not only one of the few monsters he considered a peer...but single…”

**Entry XX, 20XX** _  
A year ago, G approached me with an unusual opportunity. Today, that experiment has borne fruit, or should I say, a babybones. Despite the process’ similarity to human cloning techniques, R is most certainly not my duplicate. I never thought I would be a father. A most joyous Gyftmas Eve present._

“yer knew. when we met, yer knew.”

“yes.”


	205. Chapter 205

Red felt familiar anger in his Soul. A stray cat skittishness that brought the urge to hiss and bare his teeth in suspicion. To bite the hand that fed him, or in this case, the hand of the one he loved. He smothered it down. So many lies unraveled. Sans was doing what he promised. Revealing the truth. 

“why did you volunteer for the third round of testing? what changed?”

Sans’ smile strained, “to prove that my soul composition was no different than your average monster. and what changed? isn’t it obvious. we refined the technique. no test tubes required.”


	206. Chapter 206

"...how does edge fit in all this?" 

Sans' eyelights skittered to the side, sweat beading on his skull, "he's web's son…"

"but?"

"...but he's...also…not? he raised edge. his aura influenced his development from infancy. he's more your brother than he's my…" He swallowed, falling silent, Soul hammering with distress. "tiba fair, that's also why paps is how he is. dad took care of 'im like a son while i was...recovering. like we originally planned...before…"

"before the loads...does yer dad?" (Know about Edge.)

"he figured it out."

"sans. what happened?"

"it's complicated…"

"when isn't it?"

"point taken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand that is one long time popular theory confirmed. When did you theorizers in the audience start picking up on the "twins" hints? 
> 
> (And my what a tangled web we weave. With no words to spare in each chapter, you gotta make each one count. Heh.)


	207. Chapter 207

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning:  
> Non-Graphic 'Pregnancy' Complications

“i was scared,” Sans began. “losing paps to the loads...again and again…” Red shuddered as the tale unfolded. He was helpless to the child anomaly. Web the only other one who saw time stuttering. If time continued without Sans...he thought Web could raise Paps and understand. But he was weak. Stress making his Soul fragile as sugar glass. Before Paps was due, it started cracking.

Web found him by the Machine, near incoherent with panic (paranoid that Gaster would prioritize stabilizing him over Paps.) 

“i was hemorrhaging magic.”

“dad’s healing skills sucked.”

“guess he was pretty determined.”


	208. Chapter 208

Sans laid a palm flat over his sternum, eyelights hazy, “not quite sure how it happened. magic is a funny thing. souls are weirder. i have some theories, but...heh..between the sheer volume of magic, the intent, and the fact i was falling...my souling split in two. i was delirious at the time. so most of what i know is second hand.”

He chuckled humorlessly, “i eventually fell unconscious. woke up a week later in a tube to the sight of dad feedin’ paps. found out later i begged web to keep at least one of the soulings.”


	209. Chapter 209

Red fiddled with the journal and Sans stood, "i'll let you think."

"stay."

"okay."

"...do you know what happened at the core? with my dad…three years ago?"

"the loads affected us both. i didn't know about his drinking habit back then. or his decline in work. it was news to me when i heard about his...fall."

"he jumped the safety rails." Red rose to his feet, tense and shaky. "any more big secrets?"

"no. fresh out of traumatic memories."

"cool. we should get some sleep."

"we?"

"there an echo in here?" Red snarked.

Sans accepted his extended hand.


	210. Chapter 210

Not even sleeping cuddled together chased away the nightmares. Chara’s laughter mingled with Frisk’s cold warning. RESETS. LOADS. Other lives lived by other hims that were never him at all. One chance. If this all RESET, would it slip away forever?

It was the kind of thing that would drive a man to drink…

Red woke drenched in sweat, begging his Soul to slow down. White eyelights peered at him, soft and sad, “m’sorry.”

“stop aologizin’,” Red grumbled, throwing an arm around Sans’ waist. “...the machine, i wanna see it.”

“why?”

“it’s called closure. think we both need some.”

“...okay.”


	211. Chapter 211

Red didn’t expect to wake up to find Gaster in Sans’ living room. Sans stumbled blearily out behind him, but Red was wide awake at the sound of a voice that wasn’t the boys' in the apartment. “oi! waddaya doin’ in ‘ere?” Gaster scowled at his sleep-slurred speech, but otherwise remained prim. 

“DON’T BE MAD!” Papyrus begged, dragging Edge to stand beside the tall skeleton. “I ASKED HIM TO COME. I MADE A CARD…”

True enough, Gaster held a glittery monstrosity delicately in his hands.

“...don’t lettem burn down the house,” Sans mumbled, tugging an irate Red back to bed.


	212. Chapter 212

A couple hours later, they all gathered in the living room and nursed warm drinks. Apparently Papyrus convinced Gaster to stay, and the boys played puzzles with their grandfather (what a weird thought).

“yer wanna tell ‘im?” Red asked, still in a mood.

“bout what?” Sans settled his coffee on his lap.

“oh, i dunno, how we’re gettin’ hitched in the new year, for reals. not just tellin’ ‘im that to make ‘im squirm.”

“you mean?”

“toldja i’m hard to scare off, babe.”

Sans, to his surprise, smooched him right then and there, arms wrapped around him.

“EWWW!” 

“Indeed. Ew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boys: +chorus of ew grown ups kissing+  
> Gaster: +wholeheartedly agrees+


	213. Chapter 213

The holiday passed quietly. They visited the Dreemurs that Sunday for lunch, Gaster in tow, and Red returned to work the next day. Sans stayed home, enjoying his break with the boys.

During a rare moment where Red was home and Sans away, his brother approached him with his trademark scowl, “sup boss?”

“IS PAPYRUS MY BROTHER NOW?”

Red swallowed, “yer wan’t im to be?”

Edge gave a contemplative frown, “YES, BUT HE IS SANS’ BROTHER AND I DON’T WANT SANS AS MY BROTHER TOO.”

“well, we aint bonded yet, but...uh, how yer like...uncle maybe?”

“NO.”

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Edge aint stupid but also still has a few feelings he needs to sort out about Sans. Mercy is one thing. Forgiveness is another.


	214. Chapter 214

New Years Eve was never celebrated much in either household, but in the spirit of making their own traditions, they took the boys to the park, setting up where Sans usually ran the hotdog stand, and watched the crowds thicken, everyone bundled up against the cold. It was hard to wrangle Paps and Edge, up until the first sharp whistle and bang. Then they stood enraptured. 

Fireworks. Red wasn’t much for the noise, and Edge twitched once or twice, but by the end, the four skeletons stood in quiet harmony, eyelights catching fragments of shattered rainbows.

Memories in the making.


	215. Chapter 215

“so uh, yer ever gonna spill exactly what’cher the advisor of here?”

The boys were back at school, and Sans made the arrangements for Red to come into the labs during his lunch. He’d recently finished reading Web’s journals, a jumbled tale unfolding across the decades. His rise as one of the elite minds funded by the Dreemurs to make new discoveries...and his inevitable fall into a simple CORE engineer. All because of some Machine.

Sans fit right in amongst the researchers with his coat and glasses on, flashing his badge and a smile at passerbyers. 

“soul theory, mostly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what does Soul Theory have to do with anything?


	216. Chapter 216

"that one of yer degrees?"

"nope," Sans didn't elaborate. They walked in easy silence until they reached a door with a missing nameplate. Sans scanned them in with his card, and flipped on the lights. "i'm one of the few people that still use this lab, so we shouldn't be bothered."

He led Red to a tarp and dragged it free with a groan. It laid in a craggy ocean around their feet. There before them stood the Machine. The one that caused so much inadvertent suffering. Red expected...bigger. Weirder. With wires and flashing lights. Not a funky refrigerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Have questions? Want possibly silly answers? Check out my Holiday Ask!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/179877833392/help-me-choose%22%22)


	217. Chapter 217

Sharp phalanges skimmed dull metal sides and tapped darkened glass. No power ran through the unit. "this it?" Red murmured, somehow both unsettled and disappointed. 

Sans shrugged, "even when on it's not much more exciting unless you understand how to read and manipulate the data. unless line graphs are your thing." He lifted a browbone.

"shhh, it's a secret," Red quipped back. He sobered a soulbeat later, "it's ruined lives by existing…"

"and made this one possible," Sans clasped Red's larger hand in his own.

"when yer become the optimist?"

"when you said yes."

"been sayin' it a while, bonehead."


	218. Chapter 218

“dte—determination extract,” Sans said as he pointed at one of the empty tubes connected to what appeared to be the power source. “goes in there. the stuff that humans souls are mostly made up of instead of magic.” Red frowned at the unprompted explanation. “both our dads were responsible for researching its capabilities. gaster’s theories led to the core...web’s led to this machine.”

“what’s dte got to do with either?”

“everything. the dreemur kids all got red souls. their dte levels off the charts. what’s a little timeline tracking or renewable energy compared to playing hopscotch with reality?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do quantum physics, the CORE and Soul Theory tie together? DETERMINATION.
> 
> Now where the heck did the Drs get that DTE?


	219. Chapter 219

"...do i even wanna know how yer all got dte in the first place?"

"these days it's hardly a tale," Sans said, staring at his reflection on the Machine's glass screen. "it is as simple as collecting blood." His eyelights were distant. Red didn't press. 

"so...dte part of soul theory stuff?"

"yep. you could say i'mma natural at it." He blinked away the haze. "monster or human, i...can see everything without a machine or check. soul traits, determination levels, lv…"

"everything?!"

"heh. uh, yeah."

Red groaned, "yer may be a master at readin' people, but yer still dense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is extra dense boi. Smart yet profoundly clueless.
> 
> NOTES:  
> +Sans figuring out the identity of the anomaly before Web, who literally made the machine? Seeing souls helped.
> 
> +Him being able to CHECK without an encounter is how he knows certain things about how people are feeling, even if they're strangers. 
> 
> +This also means he knew the whole time Red had a crush, and implies that moments where he is exceedingly insecure, Red's 'check' information wasn't helpful. I mean, if you suddenly saw "feeling betrayed", you may assume the worst.


	220. Chapter 220

"S-s-sans, I know it's your lunch break b-b-but," the stuttering yellow monster froze in the doorway.

"sup alph?"

She adjusted her glasses, "Is that..?"

"Red. Yep." He casually looped an arm around Red's shoulders. She flushed orange and hid her snout behind a clipboard, wheezing behind it.

"Omgitisjustlikethateviltwinepisodeofkissykissycutie!"

"breathe, alph, breathe," Sans chuckled. "red, this is alphys. she puts the tech in dreemur biotech."

"...she the one that made yer phone's dimensional boxes able to hold big stuff?"

"yup."

"cool. cool," Red nudged him. "if yer need to go. i'll be fine here a minute."

"you sure?"

"go do science."


	221. Chapter 221

When the door shut, Red was alone with the Machine. He stood in silence for a long beat. Then he inched closer, flattening a palm on the metal surface. Memories like ghosts whispered through the room. His old man’s voice muttering about a breakthrough. He blinked and—

_“I know exactly what you're capable of when desperate."_

—Chara’s mocking words crashed into him, the world looking a little off-color. It was like he could see it. A different him, watching the data obsessively, hopeless but not helpless. Contemplating the best way to keep the anomaly dead.

He blinked again, imagining passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another life...where it's kill-or-be-killed...


	222. Chapter 222

“ready to go?”

Red wasn’t sure how long had passed, nor did he care to stay. When Sans returned, he nodded and let his fiance escort him out. 

“what’ll ‘appen to it?”

“the machine? been askin’ permission to scrap it, since anybody who understands how to read the data, heh, aint the same after. but the boss wants to keep it. i can hope it rusts in the corner of that room until everyone forgets it exists.”

“...good.” 

Maybe he would be stuck having nightmares. Maybe he’d never quite know all the Dreemur kids could do. But he had HoPe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Want to ask me or the Handle with Care boys a question? All of December I'm running a Holiday Ask for all my fics!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/189419671252/holiday-ask-2019-im-trying-this-holiday-ask)
> 
> Alright, this feels like a natural end to this arc. I believe there is only one more now. We truely are in the final stretch.


	223. Chapter 223

In the wake of old wounds left open to heal, it didn't surprise Red when Sans grabbed his hand one evening in January with the echo of Red's favorite quip, "you, me, and the courthouse. friday."

With a fluttering Soul, he requested the day off...which was met with a knowing smile from the boss and Goldie. Arriving home, he was surprised to find Sans already there, speaking with Edge quietly. They both paused to look at him. 

"uh, sup boss. babe."

"IF HE HURTS YOU, BROTHER, I'LL DUST HIM!"

"runt!"

"heh. it's cool. his soul's in the right place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 6 start. Time to close up lose ends. Anybody still have questions or theories still floating around~?


	224. Chapter 224

Friday arrived with surprisingly little fanfare. The boys whined a little about not going to class, but were placated with oatmeal and Mettaton. And Sans was back to his secretive shtick. Told him they would leave at noon, and to dress however he wanted. No pressure to look fancy. They weren't fancy folk.

Eventually, Red emerged from the bathroom, squeaky clean, sporting his leather jacket over a red button from his interviewing days. His black-and-yellow sneakers were given a hard scrub. 

In the living room, Sans was in one of his blue work shirts, slippers firmly in place.

"ready?"

"yeah."


	225. Chapter 225

Hands entwined, Sans 'ported them to their destination, Red unable to squeak out a protest about leaving the boys behind. When they arrived, he clamped his jaws shut. The boys were already here. And the Dreemurs. And Gaster. And Grillby. And Red's coworkers. And this was definitely not the courthouse.

"sans."

"yeah?"

"yer lucky i love yer," he deadpanned.

"you mind the change in venue? and a few guests? we don't have to stay here."

Red rolled his eyelights and grinned, "go easy on the surprises fer a while, babe."

The small crowd clapped as the couple walked hand-in-hand together.


	226. Chapter 226

There were less than 20 people, making it still a relatively intimate event. They all gathered in the Dreemur's backyard, the lawn bedecked in white. A winter wonderland of cloth and flowers. Ahead stood an archway, dripping in false ice and white blooms. It was all so…

"toriel did the decorating, didn't she?" Red murmured.

"she plans charity balls, who better to ask?" Sans replied. 

"yer dreamed of a white weddin' didn't yer. never said anything…"

"heh. well, i wasn't gonna, but tori has a beartrap of a memory for sappy stuff like the confessions of a ten year old."


	227. Chapter 227

Red and Sans walked side-by-side to the archway, Asgore standing to greet them as they reached it. He was in sleek violet robes, Deltarune emblazoned on the chest. In long ago years, when monsters were united beneath a monarchy, he was their King. The title was mostly symbolic these days, his renown more for his work with Dreemur Medical and BioTech. But Red was, briefly, in awe once more.

"Friends, we are gathered here today…"

As his voice rumbled, Red focused on Sans. On pale eyelights. On the hum of their Souls. Bright, HoPeful and harmonious. He leaned in close.


	228. Chapter 228

He was glowing.

THEY were glowing.

At any other moment this would be terribly embarrassing. But they were happy. So happy as their phalanges tangled together, asked if they wished to be bound by this thing named matrimony. The way their Souls glowed with happiness, the harmony evident in every pulse, matrimony seemed too shallow a commitment. 

They hadn’t discussed Soul Bondings. Red set aside the notion, believing Sans had already gone through a broken Bond. But now? 

“hey babe, they’re waiting on your answer.”

“huh?” Red snapped back to reality. “yes! i do.”

Sans kissed him through a laugh.


	229. Chapter 229

They turned together to face the guests. Toriel was crying the way only a mother could, Gaster awkwardly patting her shoulder as she soaked his handkerchief. Grillby’s flames were pinker, flickering faster. The guys from the shop were hooting and hollering like their favorite driver just won the Daytona 500. Papyrus was jumping up and down. And Edge? His arms were stubbornly crossed, but when Red met his gaze, he gave a small, singular nod. 

That left the Dreemur children...

Asriel wasn’t present, already back at school. The time-breaking trio remaining. 

Frisk waved. Chara glared. And Kris was beaming bright.


	230. Chapter 230

"I think this will be a happier ending because of you," Kris said, approaching Red as everyone prepared for snacks and drinks. Frisk did mention that the only reason she told him about the resets was because of Kris. That he foresaw a better end. Or maybe dreamed it? 

"dunno, chara's giving me a look like i ruined everything."

Kris nodded, slow and solemn, "Chara...has his reasons. And a belief that people like him don't deserve their happy endings."

 _"We're a lot alike y'know…"_ He recalled his conversation with the teen.

"red? it's cake time."

"Congratulations, Red."

"....thanks, kid."


	231. Chapter 231

“What now?” Red should have expected Gaster to corner them at some point.

“what’yer mean? cuz yer better not be askin’ what i think yer askin’ ‘bout. cuz we’re both adults—”

“Don’t be crass,” Gaster waved a hand and straightened his glasses. “You both live in separate apartments currently, neither suited for housing a potentially growing family of four.” Sans colored cobalt but remained mute. His flush earned an arched browbone.

“we’ll sort it out when the time comes, dad,” Sans rasped. 

“With a resonance like that? I suggest sooner than later,” Gaster strolled away.

“dad!”

“did he just?”

“yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Gaster disapproves anymore.


	232. Chapter 232

Everyone mingled for a couple hours, enjoying food and drinks. Red’s coworkers took a few minutes to heckle him for being a ‘gold digger’ and how a scruffy guy like him had friends in such high places. It was great. Soon enough, Toriel was herding all the kids indoors, and everyone else made their goodbyes. Grillby hugged them both before he left, and Gaster departed with arched browbones.

Which left Red alone in the backyard with Sans.

“so uh, i asked tori to watch the boys until monday.”

“did you now?’

“yep.”

They stepped through a shortcut without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the wedding done, next chapter asks: How does this happily ever after thing work?


	233. Chapter 233

It was both a delicate and powerful thing, Soul Bonds. More binding than the words of ceremony, a risk that both tempted and terrified. A confirmation of a love unmatched. They were both chipped and cracked and bruised, fragile in body and HoPe, careful in their approach.

But as the weekend came to a close, Red noticed something as he gazed upon his beloved. His Bonded.

"...sans, yer hope."

That stubborn single digit haunted them both. A reminder of the harsh wounds left by memories unwanted, left bleeding by careless hands.

"what is it?"

"three."

"three?"

It was a start.


	234. Chapter 234

With monday came talk of leases and routine, the boys and that nebulous thing called the future. As stubbornly proud as Red was of renting his first ‘nice’ apartment, had to admit the guys from work had a point. Sans was much better off financially. He barely blinked at the idea of paying fees to break the lease and the costs of moving them all to a new rental. He even asked if Red wanted to consider getting a house over the summer. 

“how much does that advisin’ gig pay yer?!”

“enough. planned on upgrading when paps was older anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "why do yer work like 3 jobs then?!?!"
> 
> "...everyone needs a hobby."
> 
> This chapter in which we are reminded that Sans was a kid genius and had the backing and resources to make it profitable for him. But also had some weeeeird hangups for a while after Paps was born and he temporarily became a hermit.


	235. Chapter 235

“MOVING? AGAIN? WE JUST GOT HERE!”

“not now. in a few months. sans and i got to talkin’ ‘bout a house so you both have more room—” Red paused as Edge’s face pinched up. ”what’s with the look?”

“MORE ROOM BECAUSE OF A BABYBONES,” was the deadpanned reply.

Red sputtered and silently cursed Toriel and Gaster both for no doubt putting that idea into his little brother’s head, “naw boss. it jus’ makes more sense than tryin’ to rent a bigger apartment.”

“DON’T LIE!”

“edge!”

“LIAR! YOU’RE REPLACING ME!”

Red pulled a teary Edge into his arms, “never, boss. never.”


	236. Chapter 236

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Red finished a quiet discussion about Edge’s anxiety with Sans before checking on the boys to make sure they were still asleep. They weren’t. Papyrus sat cross-legged in front of a curled up Edge on the bed they insisted on sharing.

“—GET TO BE A BIG BROTHER!” Paps said. Edge looked away. “YOU DON’T WANT TO BE A BIG BROTHER?” Paps sighed in a world-weary way. “...SANS ISN’T TRYING TO REPLACE YOUR DAD. OR TAKE AWAY MISTER RED.” 

Edge’s shoulders pinched.

“HE’D LIKE IT IF YOU CALLED HIM BROTHER, TOO.”

“Shut up.”

“LOVE YOU TOO.”


	237. Chapter 237

Edge remained tense, but polite, trapped in his head and emotions as he was prone to do. He was so young to have so many big feelings. But one day, Red caught him in his room, holding the taped together picture of them with their old man. 

“I HATE HIM.”

“hate’s a strong word, boss,” Red sat down next to him.

“HE LEFT.”

“...yeah.”

“WHY.” It wasn’t really a question.

“...i...i don’t got a good answer for yer.”

“DIDN’T HE LOVE US?”

“y-yeah...he did.” But he was sick. Head twisted up from the Machine and booze.

Edge wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify something a little unclear from last chapter, Paps and Edge were talking about the fact that if Sans and Red had a kid, Edge would get to be a big brother! (Technically uncles, but many kids that age tend to use sibling instead or cousin/uncle/etc. I knew people who did just this. Called their cousins brother/sister when they were young.) And then Paps, being Paps, picked up on Edge's anxiety about Sans and told him that Sans would like it if Edge called him brother too. Edge doesn't want a bigger bro or a little bro. Paps wants all the sibs.
> 
> SO YEAH.


	238. Chapter 238

Winter was just starting to creep into spring, talk of houses manifesting into tours of homes with real estate agents, when the dam broke. Edge pointed at Sans one evening at dinner and said, “YOU’RE NOT MY DAD.”

“that’s fair kiddo.”

“...BUT…” He squirmed, Papyrus stilling him with an elbow nudge and a smile. His scowl deepened. “YOU ARE PAPYRUS’ BROTHER. AND HE’S NOW MY BROTHER.”

Sans nodded along.

“WHICH MAKES YOU...MY BROTHER TOO.”

“If that’s what’cha want.”

Edge glanced at Red, their previous conversation evidently still on both their minds.

“...NO…BUT IT’S FACT.”

Little steps towards change.


	239. Chapter 239

“hey red.”

“urg?”

“uh, you mind me takin’ a closer look at your soul?”

Red narrowed his sockets at Sans from where he was burrowed under the blankets like a feral cat who smelled a freshly opened can of tuna, tail thrashing, whiskers stiff. Ignoring the agitated aura he was throwing off, Sans peeled back the covers and gently coaxed Red into an ENCOUNTER, both their Souls plain to see. His gaze was clinical the entire time.

With a cleared throat, Sans ended the ENCOUNTER.

“what’s on yer mind, doc?”

“...uh...i hate sayin’ this, but...dad was right.”

“what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First comes love. Then comes marriage. And apparently Red has been extra crabby lately.


	240. Chapter 240

It was both easy and difficult to believe. They weren’t actively trying for kids. Red wasn’t even sure if either of them were ready to throw a newborn into the mix. But it wasn’t as if either was opposed to the notion if Sans’ observation held true. Monsters were born from love, compassion and hope. Souls needed to be in harmony. There needed to be intent. A bond. Kids weren’t an accident. Not really. Even if they were unexpected. 

Gaster was going to absolutely obnoxious about this...wasn’t he?

A little overwhelmed by it all, Red ‘ported, landing somewhere familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are in the final stretch. 10 more chapters to go. 10 more days. It'll be over but not the end of the Handle with Care boy's story, because I am planning to expand upon this universe. As I mentioned before, there will be a Pre Sequel giving us more insight into Sans' story leading up to the start of this fic. A short sequel in the future, to show where everyone ends up...
> 
> And I am considering a side fic that offers perspectives of other characters. It would be more 'by request'. And would even be where I'd keep any weird spin off ideas and the like. Thoughts?


	241. Chapter 241

The place was a dump as always. Maybe even more decrepit than when he left. Peeling paint, the stink of desperation and despair. He buried his hands into his pockets and climbed up the stairs, glaring at the one punk kid that peeked through the blinds at him.

It had been months but he rapped his knuckles on a ratty green door, “knock, knock.” No response. That wasn’t unusual. The old goat was paranoid. “who’s there? dishes. dishes who? dishes a very bad joke.” Red kept knocking until...he heard it. Laughter.

“old lady?”

“Old lady who?”

“yer yodel now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody remember the old goat lady referenced in the first few chapters? :)


	242. Chapter 242

They ended up talking about everything and nothing for the greater part of an hour. How she hated her new neighbors. How he was hitched now. 

“Why are you here, boy?” The old goat rasped, sharp as ever. 

“mebbe i missed yer.”

“We both know better than that.”

Red swallowed, “we’re having a kid...we just got hitched, and it hasn’t even been a year and my hp is trash and—”

“A child?” There was a startling clarity to her voice. 

“yeah.”

“...You will do fine.”

“how can yer know that?”

“You raised your brother, yes?”

“yeah.”

“Go home, Red.”


	243. Chapter 243

Breaking the news to the boys resulted in rolled eyelights from Edge and excitable vibrating from Papyrus. 

“DID YOU JUST FIGURE IT OUT OR SOMETHING?” Edge asked between spoonfuls of oatmeal. “YOUR SOUL HAS LOOKED FUNNY SINCE YOU GOT MARRIED. PAPYRUS SAID IT WAS OUR NEW BROTHER...OUR NEPHEW? OUR NIBLING?” He sniffed.

Red swung around on Sans, who held his hands up in placation, “uh, i mean, i didn’t confirm anythin’ until, y’know...later.” 

“how long ‘ave yer been able to see souls, boss?”

“ALWAYS?” He arched a brow in a way that was one hundred percent Webdings.

“huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES:  
> \+ (Ch.235) While Red assumed Edge got the babybones idea in his head solely from overhearing gossip, it is implied here that he could tell something was different and after a chitchat with Paps, realized that it may be a babybones. Which was one of the tipping points to him having a blow up.
> 
> \+ I hinted at this very lightly early on with Edge's quick tolerance of Papyrus, his picking up on Red and Sans' mututal attraction pretty much instantly (asking if he was going to give Sans a puzzle), and also how Edge always seems to know his limits with Red without ever engaging in an Encounter. Because he has bit/used bullets on Red multiple times in this fic, yet despite knowing Red has low HP, never seems panicked about having possibly done too much damage.


	244. Chapter 244

“sans.”

“hm?”

“why do yer do checks? or use encounters if yer can see that stuff all the time?”

They had been discussing the revelation that Edge could see Souls like him and how that may develop as he aged. 

“clarity mostly. there’s lots of information, and both checks and encounters help make it easier to focus. It’s why i checked you that first day I saw edge bite you. i saw five and couldn’t quite tell if it was five outta something bigger, or just five total.”

“any other weird talents that might crop up in the kids?”


	245. Chapter 245

When they told the Dreemurs, Toriel was ecstatic, gushing about possible names. She asked if they were planning on going the traditional route and naming the babybones after their font, or some other manner. As amusing as it might be to end up with another Comic Sans or Papyrus in the house, they settled on...procrastination!

“I knew some delightful Romans and Helvetica’s over the years,” Toriel said. “Meta like that famous robot would be cute! And I once met this delightful baker named River. Oh, my apologies! It’s just I…”

“you never expected me to have more kids,” Sans murmured.


	246. Chapter 246

Toriel’s eyes darted from Sans to the stairs then snapped back to Red. The boys were upstairs playing in Frisk’s room. The Dreemurs knew about Papyrus. They didn’t know how that situation came to be, but they knew Sans was Paps’ parent and not his brother. As far as those who were there when Sans’ life went haywire were concerned, Sans suffered a broken Soulbond and somehow loved again. Doing to impossible by enduring and coming to resonate so strongly with another that he reforged a bond.

“he knows tori.”

“The boys?”

“...we haven’t...i haven’t…”

Red tugged him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Want to see a scene from someone else's perspective? Suggest it here!](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/189999821337/looking-for-prompts)


	247. Chapter 247

“zapf.”

“what’er’yer mumblin’ ‘bout?”

“thinking about names.”

“sans, we got months. go to bed.”

“i mean the odds of them having a dingbats font are pretty high, i did the calculations. though he could be a sans too. web clearly named edge after the impression period and his teeth got all pointy. he wasn’t possibly born with pointy teeth.”

“sleeeeeep.”

“did you like the last house we toured? our agent says it’s still available.”

“angel above, yer have 3 hp and yer tryin’ to stay up half the night. were yer the energizer bunny before?”

“pretty much. also, 5 hp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who follow my tumblr, here's what that concept art I posted a while back was for. 
> 
> Also, Handle with Care now has an official spin off, Moving Day! Suggest prompts, what-ifs and pose questions, and whatever won't fit into the planned sequel and presequel will end up there. This includes any alt versions of scenes you may have wanted to see!


	248. Chapter 248

They decided to discuss Sans’ relation to the boys when they were older. There were already numerous changes in their lives that dropping revelations on them so soon seemed unwise. Maybe when they were in their teens. Give them time to adjust to living with Sans and Red both. It was strange to think about. That he was more of a father to Edge than Webdings ever was to him. Papyrus, despite calling Sans brother, was unknowingly raised in a single parent household as well.

It was odd. It was complicated. But it was their life.

This was their family.


	249. Chapter 249

Back in the labs, a slim figure in a stark white lab coat stood in the middle of a long abandoned room. Tall cylinders and hulking machines were evidence of what once transpired, dust casting all in a ghostly haze.

Suddenly, the sharp trill of a cellphone cut the silence. He lifted the device to his skull, “Dr. W.D.Gaster speaking.”

“HELLO! IT’S THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“Is there something you require?”

“EDGE AND I FINISHED OUR PUZZLE.”

“Together, as requested?”

“YESSIR!”

A small, fond smile quirked on his generally stern visage.

He shut off the lights and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (What's this? An alt perspective? We needed some Gaster-side closure of sorts.)
> 
> ANYWAYS, I was wondering, would people be at all interested in a Discord chat related to this fic and its ever expanding universe. Just something I was thinking about.


	250. Chapter 250

“So this is what this timeline’s best ending looks like.” Chara’s crimson eyes slid to Frisk. 

“I think so, yeah.”

“It’s kinda nauseating. I mean, Sans settled down with kids. Azzie actually met some girl in one of his classes. Undyne didn’t get suspended after the Christmas break for starting fights,” he blew cropped bangs away from his face. “It's just...saccharine. All of it. And if we reset? Would they live happily ever after in this universe…?”

Frisk curled her hand around Chara’s, the red of her magehood dancing amidst brown in her irises, “No more resets ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -FIN-
> 
> [I now have a discord](https://discord.gg/c3jWCfy)  
> [Follow me @Catsitta on Tumblr](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/)  
> [See the extended author's notes here](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/190081434412/handle-with-care-post-mortem)  
> Keep on the look out for more! This world is still expanding in new fics. And thank you. Thank you everyone. I could not have done this without you! I never thought this fic would ever be as popular as it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Way We Get By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098343) by [jamminundertale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamminundertale/pseuds/jamminundertale)




End file.
